The White House
by LeopardSeal
Summary: Blaine Anderson, recently inaugurated president of the USA. He's not just any old President though, he also happens to be the youngest ever President at just 36. Oh, and he's gay as well. Kurt Hummel is also starting a new job in the White House; he has just gained a position as a butler in the presidential service team, what happens after eyes meet across the oval office?
1. New Jobs

**So a few explanations:**

**-I am not American and don't really know much about the inner workings of the White House, most of my knowledge comes from the film 'Independence Day', I haven't even watched West Wing! All of the job roles are made up so just go with it…**

**- Got inspiration for this from the Prime Minister bit of the film 'Love Actually' so it is loosely based on that (I have stolen some of the cooler bits of dialogue), it will morph into something else later on.**

**-I have used Glee characters as other members of staff in this fic, these people did not know Kurt or Blaine in high school (unless mentioned). There are a couple that were in high school with them who do not work in the White House. It sounds complicated when written down so maybe I'll just mention which ones are which as they are introduced. So for this first chapter Sue, Mike and Mercedes are mentioned, they are all staff and not old school friends/teachers. **

* * *

Kurt nervously adjusted his tie for the fifth time in as many minutes; he could feel his hands getting clammy and his knees beginning to shake. Never in his 30 years of life had he been this nervous, scared and excited all at the same time. Starting a new job and meeting a new boss is always scary; but this time his new workplace was the White House and his new boss was the freshly inaugurated President of the USA. He had spent the best part of the morning validating his identity, security clearance and emergency procedures; completing steps and forms that had been started at orientation and ensuring he had all the necessary documentation on his person in order to enter the inner spaces of his new place of work.

With one last deep breath Kurt opened the door to the service staff main office, it was a large space that served as both a staff common room and administration office for the staff that served the President, family and guests of the White House. He looked over to the far corner, where a small office space was situated behind a glass partition, the gold lettering on the door read 'Sue Sylvester – Presidential Service Manager'. Boldly Kurt strode across the room, giving a feint nod to a waiter, a maid and fellow butler who were drinking coffee around a table, their faces were familiar from orientation but he couldn't recall their names. As he approached the glass door he felt the return of the tight knot of fear in his stomach. Reporting to Sue Sylvester was supposed to be the easy bit, but unfortunately her reputation preceded her. Sue ran her team with the precision of a well-oiled machine, one look was all it took to silence even the thought of a complaint, no matter how outlandish the order.

"Come in." The sharp tone surprised Kurt, his fist still clenched, yet to make contact with the glass to notify his presence in the room. He quickly closed the door and stood to attention in front of a frighteningly tidy desk. Sue Sylvester stood with her hand outstretched, eyes boring down into him. Kurt gulped and let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding as he shook the surprisingly soft hand of his new manager. A small smile flashed across Sue's lips, "Quite a first day you picked for yourself isn't it porcelain! Time to meet the new boss!"

Before Kurt could really process the words he found himself being herded into the oval office along with the other service staff that had assembled in the common room. Kurt shook his head at the absurdity of it all, if only the bullies from high school could see him now, stood in the oval office with arguably the most powerful man in the world. He was suddenly shaken out of his reverie when his eyes locked with a pair of familiar golden orbs. Kurt knew these eyes very well, but it took him a minute to remember where from; posters, TV, internet, newspapers, these eyes been an ever present image through several months of campaigning. These eyes belonged to the newly sworn in President of the United States.

"OH MY GOD I'M MAKING EYE CONTACT WITH THE PRESIDENT!" screamed Kurt's insides, he knew he should break the connection but he found himself unable to look away, he wasn't sure if it had been a nano second or ten minutes, he was trapped under some kind of spell.

* * *

President Blaine Devon Anderson let out a small sigh as he surveyed the recently emptied room in front of him. The oval office. He was sat behind the desk in the oval office. Blaine still hadn't come to terms with the fact that he was President, after months of campaigning, a closely fought election and the hectic time as President-elect he was finally here. Yesterday's inauguration, with all of its celebratory and ceremonial duties had left him tired. Thankfully today mainly consisted of meeting and greeting staff, learning a few procedures and settling in, basically it was orientation. Running the country could wait until later, he was dreading that bit, where to start!

Blaine chuckled to himself as he looked around the office, he supposed the best place to start was redecorating this place, the last guy had been an OK President but he really did have poor taste in interior decoration; the dark woods, heavy colours and clashing fabrics screamed 'traditional' but they were pretty distracting. Personally Blaine favoured a more modern look with clean lines and airy colours, he supposed it fitted more with his administration and he would definitely work better in a slightly less intimidating, alternatively decorated space.

Alternative, modern. These were words that Blaine had come to embrace through his long campaign; he was billed as America's future, the biggest shake up in the Presidency since Obama had sat in this office 20 years previously. Obama had been the reason Blaine had gained an interest in politics in high school; he was different, modern, he stood up for many of the things Blaine believed in. Now here he was, the first gay Senior Class President in McKinley high history was the first gay President of the United States of America at the tender age of 36; the youngest EVER president of the USA, the first EVER openly gay president of the USA; he couldn't believe he had pulled it off.

A sharp tap on the door to his left caught his attention; he pressed a small button on the console of his desk which acted as an intercom. Learning how to work the complicated set of buttons had taken half an hour, thank god he had people to do his photocopying! "Errr…Yes?" Blaine muttered into the speaker, still unsure if he was pressing the right buttons.

The clear voice of his secretary, Mercedes Jones buzzed through the speaker "Mr President, Sue Sylvester is here with the presidential service team." Great, more meeting and greeting. Blaine hated being the new kid, he was rubbish at learning names. "Thanks Mercedes, send them in."

Blaine sat back as he heard the door locks click open one by one until it swung open on its hinges revealing a tall, lean woman. "Hi Sue, come in." Blaine motioned with his hand, he didn't dare forget her name, she was a very scary lady and although he was her boss his mind always chose to forget he was President when in her company. Sue Sylvester reminded him of his old high school cheerleading coach, and therefore instantly demanded his respect.

"Good Afternoon Mr President, I would like to introduce you to the service staff that work within the private sections of the White House" Sue motioned to the 8 uniform clad employees beginning to enter the room behind her.

Blaine suddenly felt really really warm, he had looked up from his desk and locked gaze with the hauntingly beautiful eyes of a butler that had assembled in front of him. Suddenly the heat became unbearable and he snapped his eyes away, wondering how long he had been staring. A couple of employees were still shuffling into the room so it can't have been more than a couple of seconds. "Good one Blaine" he thought to himself, way to almost make a fool of yourself on the first day of being President".

Blaine stood up and smiled at the employees stood to attention in front of him "Hi guys, I hope I don't cause you too much trouble; hopefully it will be a little easier than the last lot, I have no wife, kids or dogs for you to look after!" Blaine put on a genuine smile as he walked up to the waiter that was first in the line, his light-hearted informal manner and natural charisma had helped him to the Presidency, he liked to keep things as informal as possible; especially with the people who would be around him all day every day.

He reached out to shake hands with the waiter, "Chang, Mr President it's a pleasure to meet you." The young waiter squeaked. "Nice to meet you Chang, is that your first name or your surname?" Blaine replied, obviously trying to put the young man at ease. "Err Surname, its Mike, Mike Chang" The boy replied, going slightly red. "Well I look forward to working with you Mike" Blaine said as he moved on up the line.

After several similar conversations Blaine found himself face to face with the butler whose eyes had caused him problems just minutes ago. "H-Hi" Blaine stammered, momentarily forgetting he was President of the USA, that he was standing in the oval office and that he was greeting his new employees. He was suddenly transported back 20 years, he felt like his 15 year old self, trying to invite the only other gay kid in school out for a coffee. He wasn't sure what this momentary lapse in thinking was caused by; was it the fact that the butler in front of him was tall and skinny with the most perfect skin that Blaine had seen on a real person? Was it that the man's hair was perfectly coiffed on top of his head? Was the perfect shade of blue with just the perfect amount of sparkle that was being emitted out of those dangerously distracting eyes? Or was it the perfectly pinked lips that were being nervously nibbled on by a set of perfect white teeth. God his brain was in overload. How many times had he just internally described this guy as perfect? He seriously needed to get a grip.

Fortunately for Blaine all of this internal brain combusting took place in less than a second and he was able to disguise his pathetically stammered greeting with a cough. He quickly composed himself and plastered a smile on his face before holding out his hand to the man in front of him. "Kurt Hummel, Mr President; It's a pleasure to meet you" the butler stated as he took Blaine's hand. He had such a high sing songy voice and perfectly moisturized hands. Stepping on his own foot in an attempt to get a grip Blaine smiled again before reluctantly letting go of the hand and moving on to the next in line.

By the time Blaine reached the end of the line he was feeling a little more composed and back to his usual jokey self. "Well everybody, if you don't mind I have a country to run!" he said clapping his hands together with a smile. "I guess I'll see you around".

"Anything else Mr President?" questioned Sue as the service staff began filing out of the door.

"No….actually yeah! Who do I need to screw to get a coffee round here!" Blaine joked with a grin.

"That would be Mr Hummel" replied Sue, getting straight to the point.

Blaine could feel his face reddening as he sat down. "Oh". He slowly looked up to the butler that was now stood giving a slight bow.

"Two minutes, Mr President" Kurt said as he made his way for the door with Sue in tow.

"No problem." Smiled Blaine, his mind racing through what it would be like to screw Kurt Hummel. Shit…. No…. Crap! Blaine wanted Kurt…..Fuck.


	2. Phone calls and Profanities

**Wow guys, I'm completely overwhelmed by the response I've had for this story. All of your follows, faves and especially reviews mean a lot so keep them coming :). This is another fairly short chapter but it just seemed like a good place to break. In other news I have more or less finished chapter 3 so that should be along soon! **

* * *

Kurt shut the door to the small coffee room behind him and leaned heavily against it, knees buckling beneath him as he slid down to the cold, tiled floor; he let out a long shaky breath and rubbed his hands over his face. After several moments he composed himself and went about making a medium drip for the President. He was still trying to process what had gone down in the oval office just 5 minutes previously, months of staring at campaign posters had not prepared him at all for the sight of President Anderson in the flesh. Where could he even start to describe him! Whilst he waited for the coffee to finish he took out his phone, not caring about the no phones in work hours policy, he needed to talk to his best friend.

"Rachel Berry's phone!" a cheerful voice sang out through the speaker. Kurt sighed as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Rach! It's me!" He whispered hoarsely, careful to not draw outside attention to the phone call.

"Hi Kurt! Sorry, didn't have a chance to check the caller ID. What's up? Shouldn't you be at work? I thought you started today?" She babbled.

"I am at work! And I just met HIM." There was silence on the other end of the phone, followed by a high pitched squeal that probably would have deafened Kurt if he hadn't already prepared by moving his phone away from his ear.

"OHMYGODKURT!" Rachel gushed. "Was he as dreamy as the pictures?"

"You have no idea, like. There is no comparison. I mean, I've always found him attractive, but then most guys in magazines are attractive! In person though. It's not fair!"

"What's not fair?"

"He's not fair! Why does he get all of the looks, all of the charm, all of the charisma AND all of the career breaks! God. If he wasn't so fucking adorable I'd hate him."

"Go on then, I have 5 minutes…"

"Go on what Rach?"

"Come on Kurt, I've known you for 14 years, I know you want to tell me all about him."

"Fine! But no telling anyone….especially Finn! I don't care that you guys are married, my secrets are mine, not yours!"

"Okay, Okay; again, sorry about that last time….just spill already!"

"Where do I start Rachel? His hair, I've never seen anything like it, it's so neat; I swear it looks drawn on, and how much must his gel bill be? It's so fucking perfect I just want to run my hands through it and mess it up. I can't do that Rach, I'd get fired!"

Rachel chuckled and let out a small sigh, it had been a long time since Kurt had gone off on a boy rant. And yes, it was a boy rant, not a man rant; for however old she and Kurt got, talking about their crushes always reduced them to 16 year old children.

"And then his eyebrows….Rachel is it weird to be turned on by eyebrows? I mean it's not creepy right? It's not like feet is it? They're just so bushy but well groomed, and pointy! But not in a weird super villain kind of way, more in an 'I always look a little bit surprised' kind of way."

"And then his eyes Rach… .God….I forgot to mention, we totally made eye contact! I full on embarrassed myself though, I couldn't stop staring into them; it was like he was a basilisk and had me petrified."

Rachel burst out laughing at this; Kurt never failed to slip in a Harry Potter reference at any opportunity.

"They are just so…I can't really even describe the colour of his eyes, those posters definitely don't do them justice, I'm pretty sure he stole them off a cat though as they are the only things I've seen with similar ones. And they are so BIG Rachel, like they just stand out!"

"Oh Rachel, and he is shorter than I thought, so much shorter than the TV makes him seem, he is SO cute! Like, usually I'm all for tall guys but he just works. He's compact but he pulls it off, he makes it an attractive feature"

Rachel snorted at this revelation "Kurt honey, I think at this point you would think warts were an attractive feature on him. Are you sure this isn't just because you know he's gay?"

"No Rachel, that's the annoying bit! I obviously can't do anything about this, not only is he well out of my league, he is also my boss, oh. And did I mention that he's THE FUCKING PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!"

"Just had to ask." Rachel said calmly.

"Whatever Rachel, anyway, I best go; Mr President is expecting me back with his coffee, finish this later?"

"Sure thing, it's my night off and Finn is going to a game with Puck so call whenever."

Kurt slid his phone into his pocket, picked up the now brewed coffee and transferred it on to the fancy tray he had been preparing whilst talking to Rachel. He then took one more deep breath before pushing through the door and heading back down the corridor to the oval office, all whilst making a mental note to describe how amazing Blaine's ankles, hands, fingernails and lips were when he called Rachel later. Oh. And also to mention the super embarrassing bit when Blaine asked who he needed to screw, causing Kurt to go bright crimson which he disguised by bowing his head, just at the minute Sue announced was actually part of his job remit!

* * *

Blaine looked up from the papers he had been pretending to read for the last 5 minutes, he had just buzzed open the lock and was now staring at the butler that was currently taking up all of his thinking space as he glided elegantly across the large expanse of room to his desk.

"Your coffee, Mr President."

"Err,,,,,Thanks Burt" Blaine muttered, trying his best to remain the picture of composure.

"It's Kurt, Mr President….Burt is actually my Father's Name"

"Shit sorry!" Exclaimed Blaine, before turning red.

"Oh god. I never swear! Why the fuck did I just swear!" Blaine questioned allowed.

"Shit there I go again!" Blaine sighed, losing any pretence of decorum as he slid his face behind his hands.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, unable to help the small smile spreading across his face. "Probably caffeine withdrawal Mr President, it happens to the best of us."

Blaine chuckled as he lifted his head and reached out for his coffee

"A Man after my own heart" He murmured as he took his first sip.

Kurt faltered mid bow, had he just inadvertently flirted with the President? He liked this job, it was well paid and he didn't want to get fired on the first day! He decided to just play cool and back out of the room slowly.

He managed to get to the door before he heard a noise behind him "Thanks Kurt, son of Burt"

He flashed a warm smile at the President, that may have been the second super awkward exchange of the day, and he suspected the first of many more but it felt good knowing that the President didn't hold some sort of grudge.

Kurt headed off towards the staff room, ready to get the rest of his orders from Sue. He stopped briefly to exchange pleasantries with Mercedes, she seemed like a nice person and Kurt was looking forward to getting to know her better.

On the other side of the door Blaine finished his coffee before stretching his arms and returning to his large stack of papers. He had an important meeting tomorrow and he had to review policies and read all of the literature before the morning. It was going to be a long night, made even longer by the distracting thoughts of a blue eyed butler that continued to cloud his mind.


	3. The 1st Mate

**So this chapter was supposed to cover a bit more ground but Sam decided to hog the limelight, however in the next chapter Kurt and Blaine might have an actual conversation! And thanks to your continued, amazing support and a nice bout of insomnia; the next chapter should be done in no time!**

**Oh, and I have tried to keep the number of British colloquialisms I use to a minimum, you have no idea how many sentences I've had to go and change, and Kurt keeps accidentally serving tea in my first drafts :p But anyway, in this chapter Sam refers to Blaine as his 1****st**** mate – as in his friend. So yeah, I like the joke and I'm not changing it :D**

* * *

Blaine bolted upright at the sound of his alarm, it was loud and shrill but it did the job. Okay as President he could just get someone to wake him up but the thought of somebody creeping into the room whilst he was still asleep freaked him out a little bit. Grabbing his phone from the charger he pressed snooze, Presidents were allowed a 10 minute snooze. Blaine was about to put his phone down when he noticed one unread email.

New message From Sam – 

_Good morning Mr President! ;) So I did as asked and gave you a couple of days to settle in before hounding you for info. I actually gave you 49 hours so well overdue a catch-up. I called your personal secretary this morning (okay so I stole her number from your phone, sue me) and in my official capacity as Presidents best friend (AKA: 1__st__ mate – prepare yourself for my best pirate impressions!) I have arranged for us to 'do breakfast' as they say. Anyways, I'll meet you at your place, what's the address again? :p xxxx_

Blaine sighed as he threw his phone onto the empty pillow next to him. Sam was always so cheerful in the morning; it made him a little crazy. He was however Blaine's closest friend, closest anything really and so Blaine shook himself properly awake and started getting ready for the day ahead of him.

Morning Mr President! Echoed through Blaine's ears as he trudged down the corridor to his dining room, even at 7.30am the White House was already buzzing with people. He slipped into a room to his left which was empty except for a man with a shock of white blonde hair and the largest lips in the world.

Mr President! Joked Sam as he bounded up to Blaine who was still half asleep, he started bowing, hugging Blaine around the knees and was about to begin miming the kissing of Blaine's feet when a sharp knock and the tinkle of china on a trolley heralded the arrival of breakfast.

* * *

Kurt followed Mike and the trolley into the breakfast room, his arms were full of a selection of newspapers, light reading material and the day's schedule that the President liked to look over during breakfast.

"Good Morning Mr President" Kurt nodded quickly as he placed the newspapers on the stand. His years of experience and previous training had prepared him to overlook any uncompromising situations he came across in his line of work; however he had not expected to see the president stood with a man half crouched in front of him at 7.40am in the breakfast room. Kurt felt his cheeks reddening and his stomach dropping to his feet. He didn't know why he felt so disappointed, of course the President would be seeing someone, and of course the guy in question would be a gorgeous blonde with a super athletic body.

* * *

Blaine quickly jumped away from Sam's odd embrace as soon as he realised Kurt was in the room. He didn't know what caused such a reaction, usually he just laughed off the antics of his ridiculous friend; maybe it was because he was President now and so should be seen as above such childish antics, or was it because it was Kurt in the room?

Blaine quickly turned and smiled in greeting at Kurt before instructing Mike on where to assemble the breakfast things. He then embarked on a very loud conversation with a slightly mystified Sam about how much he had enjoyed his 1st Mate joke from the email he had sent this morning, making sure to emphasize the words BEST FRIEND in his explanation.

Kurt left the room quickly with Mike and the trolley in tow as they made their way back down to the kitchen for their own breakfast.

"I've heard stories about that guy, didn't actually realise until now that they could be true!" chuckled Mike.

"Who is he?" questioned Kurt, internally thanking Mike for being a bit of a gossip.

"Sam Evans, He is the Presidents best friend, has been since high school. Apparently they used to get up to all sorts together. They have stayed close ever since, even when the President chose to pursue a career in politics and Sam headed off to Art school." Mike explained.

"How do you even know all this?" Kurt asked

"Mercedes" Mike smirked, "That girl knows everything."

* * *

"So that was…interesting" Sam said as he sat down at the now fully laden table.

"What?" questioned Blaine innocently, already feeling his cheeks getting warm.

"You... trying to make a good impression on the staff are we?" Sam joked with a wink "What's his name then?"

"Sam! It's not like that!" Blaine said sharply

"Bullshit. Come on Blaine, I'm your 1st Mate! You HAVE to tell me, in case the ship goes down or something!" Sam replied in his most pleading, whiny voice.

Blaine couldn't help but giggle at his pathetic friend "Fine, but this doesn't leave this room..."

"….unless the ship goes down." Sam interjected

"Unless the ship goes down" Blaine agreed, not really sure what he was signing himself up for.

"Basically, His name is Kurt, he's my butler and he's basically perfection." Blaine quietly mumbled.

"Why only basically? He's super-hot!" Sam nudged him on the arm. "If I didn't like women so much even I would be interested" he joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Because I'm the President now Sam! Everything's different! I can't just ask out random guys, especially not my own employees, can't you see how inappropriate that would be?" Blaine explained.

"Dude, you can't help how you feel…" Sam started

"NO SAM! You just don't get it! I'm the 1st Gay president of the USA. Enough people out there think that gay relationships are all about just hooking up with the nearest gay guy, which you should know by now is NOT the case. I may have feelings for Kurt, feelings I would love to explore but I can't. Not now. Not ever. He is my employee, I am the President, and I have a country to run for fucks sake!" Blaine exploded. "Plus, I don't even know if he's gay!"

Sam knew his friend better than to take the words at face value, and he knew that Blaine was angry with the world and the situation he was in, not Sam. All of his life Blaine seemed to be one step away from happiness. From the outside he had this perfect life where everything had run smoothly. But privately this was not the case, very few people knew Blaine's whole story.

Even back in high school Blaine had managed to create this aura of confidence and success. Together he and Sam had ruled the School; Blaine as Senior Class President, Lead in all of the School Musicals, Boxing State Champion and Head Cheerleader. Sam had been Captain of nearly every sport and had won national championships in football and baseball. Blaine had escaped most of the bullying through being charismatic, successful and happening to make friends with the 'right' people. It had also helped that it wasn't immediately obvious he was gay. On the inside though Blaine had few close friends, he boxed to get rid of the tension and anger that filled his body, trying to block out the memories of the experiences of a previous school and unsupportive parents.

"Well anyway, you know where I am if you need to talk about it…..which I think you should." Sam soothed. "On to other news, I got a big commission in Europe!"

Blaine's face changed from thunderous to ecstatic in the blink of an eye, the success of his friends was something very dear to Blaine, he often got more excited over their career and life progressions than his own.

"I got that Italy job…" Sam went on to explain.

Sam had always been treated as a brainless jock in high school; it wasn't until senior year that his Art teacher discovered his amazing talents with materials. What had started as an internet business selling his macaroni portraits as a side line to a modest football career had turned into a thriving sculpture business. Sam spent much of his time out of town on large commission projects; he would design huge spectacles of wonder that inspired people with a message or idea.

"….so I'll be out there for about 3 months!" Sam finished.

"When do you leave?" Blaine questioned, he didn't like not having Sam around, but he figured he would probably be too busy to hang out much anyway, and there was always Skype.

"Tomorrow, which is why I need to go and pack!" Sam said as he jumped up from his chair and pulled Blaine into a tight hug. "Keep in touch Mr President, and call Tina! She's worried about you!" Sam finished as he headed towards the door.

"Will do" Blaine confirmed, Tina was Sam's closest friend from Art School, She and Blaine had clicked as soon as they met and the three of them had become a bit of a trio. Tina was a costume designer in New York. They didn't see as much of each other as they liked but they still talked often.

"Oh and B? or is it P now?" Sam questioned to himself aloud. "Is that secretary of yours single?"

"You leave Mercedes well alone" Blaine said raising his eyebrows. "She has enough on her plate with me; she doesn't need your weird little problems."

Mercedes had been Blaine's secretary throughout his campaign and they had a very good working relationship, they were both very work focussed but had also shared a few details about their personal lives on occasion; Blaine counted her as a friend as well as a colleague.

"Not what I asked" Sam shot back with a grin.

"Fine. Maybe. How would I know, she's not my type" Blaine replied in resignation.

Sam flashed him a wink as he disappeared around the door.

Blaine sat back down and flicked through a newspaper, he needed to relax a little before the morning's big meeting.

* * *

Kurt heard fast paced walking behind him and side stepped to the edge of the wide corridor; it was usual protocol for service staff to do this, fast paced walking often meant somebody important needed to be somewhere. As he and Mike melted into the background the blond hair and large lips of Mr Sam Evans appeared from around the corner. Instead of walking past without acknowledgement, as many White House visitors did, Sam stopped in front of them.

"Hey guys, Sam Evans." He said quickly, offered out his hand. "I need your help with something; do you happen to know if the lovely Mercedes Jones is single? Or is she with someone, don't want to step on anyone's toes!" he joked.

Mike smirked "As far as I know she is currently single and very much ready to mingle."

Sam smiled at this "Excellent, excellent" he murmured in a fairly good Mr Burns Impression. "And I wouldn't be stepping on anyone's toes?" He questioned, eyebrows raised.

Mike laughed at this "Go for it, I have a girlfriend."

Sam looked over at Kurt for confirmation "Erm, well I'm gay so it doesn't really affect me!"

Sam smiled and nodded before continuing down the corridor, when he was out of sight of the service staff he took out his phone and sent off quick message.

* * *

Blaine looked up from the newspaper at the sound of his phone vibrating on his desk.

New Message From: Sam

_S: I know we're not talking about it, but he's definitely gay, he just told me ;)_

B: Oh god, you didn't hit on him did you? I told you to stop doing that!

_S: No actually, I disguised it by asking if either him or that waiter dude are interested in Mercedes J_

B: Get out of my house!

_S: Yes Mr President :p _

Blaine sighed as he put his phone down, Sam was a 1st class idiot but he sure did get results.


	4. Getting to Know You

**In this chapter I have used italics to show what Blaine is thinking, you'll hopefully see what I mean when you get to that bit. Also I couldn't stop Mercedes from wading in a bit, and Rachel, and Finn. Ah well. **

**Also, won't be updating again until next week as i'm off to a wedding!**

* * *

Kurt made sure everything was set out correctly on the trolley; he had coffee plus all of the usual additions along with a selection of cookies. He was sure to pile an extra load of peanut butter ones on to the platter, those were Blaine's favourites. It was small details like this which had allowed Kurt to rise so quickly through the ranks of service staff. It was only 6 years ago that he was a casual singing waiter in a restaurant. He was now a fully trained silver service butler working in one of the most demanding workplaces in the world.

Servicing meetings was always a little nerve-wracking, Kurt hated having to knock on the door and enter the room, interrupting the flow of the discussion; everybody would stare at him as he made his way around the room. Today was different though, today was the first time he had ever served the refreshments for a Presidential meeting. On the other side of the door he was currently staring at people were deciding the future of the nation. That was something he really didn't want to interrupt.

With a deep breath Kurt swiftly knocked on the heavy wooden door before pushing it open, he strode into the room and pulled the trolley in behind him. He quickly surveyed the room; there was a large table at which around 20 people were seated. The President was stood at the front, obviously in the middle of a speech.

* * *

Blaine was kicking ass in the meeting.. Before him sat his cabinet and he was laying out his final plans and ideas for the next 4 years; what needed to be done first etc. He was in the middle of briefly outlining the role of the Armed Forces when the unmistakable figure that was Mr Kurt Hummel appeared through the door with a large trolley of refreshments.

"So before we decide which base to decommission I want a full report including cost-impact analysis and overall impact on national security, I also want…" Blaine faltered as he noticed Kurt bending down to retrieve the cups from the lower section of the trolley.

_Fuck, I'm staring at his ass! Why do the service uniforms have to fit him so well? Have I stopped talking? Shit I think I have…_

"….a, a, a figure of how many troops we would need to move from Camp Assland and Camp Butler."

Blaine could suddenly feel his heart racing and sweat running down his temples, had he really just said that in front of his whole cabinet? He KNEW it was Camp Ashland and Camp Butner, what was wrong with him! Blaine took a shaky breath as he turned to Mercedes who was sat in the corner, her eyebrows were raised and there was a hint of a smile on her face. "I think we are due a coffee break Mr President, we need to check your pain medication" Mercedes said loudly, half addressing the room and trying to cover for her boss.

"Haha, yes" Blaine forced a smile as he tried to play along with the story, "Bad Back".

* * *

Kurt could feel many pairs of eyes staring at him as he went around the table handing out coffee and distributing the platters of cookies. He was really confused and was not quite sure what had just happened, he hadn't really heard what the President had said; he always tried not to eavesdrop. There had been a mention of Assland, and Kurt was pretty sure that wasn't a real place, and also of back pain. He wasn't aware that the President was having health problems and it was something he probably should have been told about as butler. He continued to hand out the refreshments, making sure to leave a Medium drip, a bottle of water and some peanut cookies over by the Presidents notes. He then quickly made his way to the door; before it swung shut behind him he caught a glimpse of the President. He was sitting at the side of the room with Mercedes, slowly rubbing his temples. He looked stressed and unhappy, for some reason this gave Kurt a sinking feeling in his stomach; he just wanted to go over and check he was okay. He quickly pulled himself away from the door before he could do anything stupid.

"Focus Kurt" he whispered to himself. "For fucks sake he's the President!"

"Everything okay?" Mike questioned as he sauntered up behind Kurt. The two men had bonded quickly and were on their way to becoming good friends.

"Oh hey Mike, yeah, everything's fine. Just one of those days." Kurt replied shrugging. Together they set off back down the corridor and towards another of Sue's 'team bonding tasks', today they were reorganizing the library from right to left instead of left to right.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly for Kurt, he was working a split shift and so had several hours of free time during the day before he needed to be back for his first evening shift. Mercedes had the afternoon off and so the two of them decided to go on a small shopping trip at a nearby mall. Mercedes had quickly found out about Kurt's passion for fashion and had decided to take advantage.

"So how have you found your first week?" She questioned through the curtain of the changing room where she was currently trying on a new dress.

"Yeah OK so far, everyone seems really nice, well except Sue but that was to be expected." Kurt replied from his seat, where he was currently flicking through last month's Vogue.

"You seem to have fitted in really well; I mean, I'm enjoying getting to know you, and you and Mike are always together at break time."

"Mikes really cool, it's nice having a straight male friend again, haven't really had many since my high school glee club days."

"What do you think of Anderson then?" Mercedes questioned a hint of humour in her voice.

"He seems…..nice" Kurt said carefully, he wasn't about to reveal his huge mix of feelings to a woman he had only just met and who he very much hoped would become a good friend. That level of crazy was reserved for Rachel, especially now that she was family and couldn't exactly run away.

"Nice?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah….I mean, I don't know what I was expecting but he seems nice enough; not that we talk much or anything, It's all still new and I'm trying my best not to make a fool out of myself in front of the boss."

Mercedes chuckled to herself, Kurt was oblivious to Blaine's screw ups and much as Blaine was to Kurt's. "Did you meet Sam Evans the other day?" She asked while zipping up her dress.

"Yeah, now there is a strange, strange man. Hot. But strange." Kurt said as Mercedes appeared from the changing room. "Very nice! I like that on you; and get the red shoes we tried earlier."

Mercedes went back into the changing room to take off the dress. "Yeah he got my number from somewhere and he's been texting me. He is super-hot so I'm not going to look at it as creepy." She said with a laugh.

The two continued to laugh and joke as they paid for the clothes and went for lunch. After a couple of hours Mercedes made her way home and Kurt returned to the White House ready for his evening shift.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in his study that evening, he had decided that it was definitely his favourite room in the White House; it was a mix of library, sitting room, TV room and home office all rolled into one. It had a homey feel with large brown leather sofas, his favourite books in a shelf along one wall, a TV above the fireplace that was disguised as a mirror when turned off and a large stack of CD's piled next to his computer and stereo. Of course most of his music was on the IPod that was currently sitting on the side table, but there was something about CD's that Blaine just loved. He liked the feeling of cracking open a brand new case after carefully removing the cellophane. He loved the motion of putting the CD into the player and watching in spin round. He liked looking at the artwork on the cover sleeve; it helped him to connect with the artist. Okay so he was a bit of a music geek, he loved all types of music from pop, rock, indie and dance to folk, classical, jazz and Broadway tunes. His favourite part of the room had to be his little music corner, complete with baby grand, guitar stand and microphone.

There was a small knock on the door which caused Blaine to look up from the papers in front of him, he was just finishing up reading through tomorrows schedule. "Come in!" He called as he neatly created a stack out of the papers. The door opened slowly and Kurt appeared carrying a tray laden with hot chocolate, marshmallows and cookies.

"I thought you could do with some refreshments after your long meeting today Mr President." said Kurt with a smile.

Blaine leaned back on the sofa, a grin plastered on his face; he was genuinely shocked by the nice gesture, staff usually only brought him drinks when they were requested. He could see why Sue had recommended this guy; service was all about the little details. "Wow, thanks Kurt, it looks amazing!"

Blaine was also shocked by how easily he was able to interact with the young butler, maybe the more relaxed surroundings of his private study were helping. The oval office was cool but it did set him on edge a little, it was a constant reminder of his responsibilities.

"My shift is about to end Mr President, is there anything else I can assist you with before I leave?" asked Kurt with a bow.

Blaine decided to take full advantage of his relaxed state, maybe if he could practice talking to him now, it would make it easier to hide his desires during meetings and official engagements. "No thanks Kurt; I have everything I need. However I would like to have a quick chat, unless of course you have plans and need to rush off?"

"Not at all Mr President." replied Kurt shyly.

"It just struck me that we've been working together for what? A week or so? And I don't know anything about you; I like to know a little about the people I see every day." said Blaine with a smile.

"What would you like to know?" asked Kurt lightly.

"Okay, so how about…..How long have you lived in D.C for?" Blaine inwardly groaned after he asked the question, how boring was he? He wanted to know everything and anything about Kurt and this was his opening question?

"Not long, about six months or so; I needed a break from New York and I had a contact at The Jefferson Hotel who got me a bit of work."

"Oh right, New York, nice. It was always on my list of places to live, not made it there for longer than a week at a time so far though!" said Blaine, he wanted to delve so much deeper into Kurt's answers but forced himself to keep it light.

"Yeah it's an amazing place, I miss it like crazy; especially my best friend, and I suppose my brother." Kurt sighed "They're married so they kind of come as a package" he added by way of explanation.

Blaine laughed; glad Kurt felt comfortable enough to share details of his personal life.

"So are you from New York originally?" questioned Blaine

"I wish." joked Kurt "Life would have been so much simpler, I'm actually from Ohio, my Dad and Stepmom still live there."

Blaine broke into a huge grin at this point, and for some reason his insides started dancing; this couldn't be coincidence right? Then he reminded himself, he shouldn't be thinking of fate and coincidences, this couldn't go anywhere.

"Oh really!? So am I!" Blaine exclaimed

Kurt paused for a second, deep in thought. "Really? You would think that I would know that! Not that I know loads about you or anything…..just…you know…papers and things…." Kurt muttered, his voice getting quieter as he failed to stop the rambling.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Blaine had been lost in thought about Ohio and Kurt, and he had so many more questions to ask! Unfortunately Kurt had already opened the study door to reveal Vice President Pierce.

"Good evening Mr President, you wanted to talk strategy before tomorrow?" She questioned.

"Oh….right….yeah" said Blaine, trying to keep the tinge of disappointment out of his voice.

"Good night Mr President, Vice President." Kurt said as he bowed quickly and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Blaine couldn't help feeling a little down as he watched the large door click shut.

* * *

Kurt more or less ran from the study to the staff common room, he quickly changed out of his uniform and dashed out of the building to the relative safety of the street. He jumped into a taxi and before long was back in his apartment. He let out a long breath as he shut the front door; his roommate Quinn was lying on the sofa with her phone to her ear, deep in conversation. Kurt sent her a quick wave before heading toward his room; once there he flopped down on to his bed and pulled out his phone. This was definitely a Rachel level situation.

Kurt could hear the ringing as he held the phone to his ear, after what felt like hours he heard the connection. "RACHEL" Kurt yelled, not even waiting for her to say any opening words of greeting.

"Kurt! Honey is everything OK?" Rachel asked; the concern obvious in her slightly breathless voice.

"NO Rachel, no. eurrgghh I'm such an idiot!" Kurt huffed, calming down a little now he could hear his best friends voice. "You know how I said nothing could get more embarrassing than the eye-contact incident? Well…." Kurt was cut off by a muffled sound coming from Rachel's side of the line.

"No Finn…..Hang on Kurt, just need to sort Finn….No I need to talk to Kurt babe…Yes I know…Of course I love you, but your brother needs me more…What was that Finn? Of course I love Kurt more than you, he's my best friend!" Rachel said the last bit whilst laughing. "Sorry Kurt, your brother feels hard done by."

"Oh god, I didn't interrupt sexy times again did I? Damn newly-weds!" Kurt groaned, as much as he loved them both he really didn't want to think about that side of their relationship.

"You do pick your moments!" giggled Rachel, don't worry, I'll make it up to him later….

"Spare me the details Rach!" Kurt cut in. "Anyway back to my crisis?"

"Oh yeah go on, you were saying, MAJOR embarrassment?"

"That doesn't even BEGIN to explain it."

"Start from the beginning." Rachel prompted.

"Okay, so It was coming to the end of my evening shift, I had spent most of it arranging the Presidents dry cleaning, ready to be picked up in the morning. I spent my time thinking about how stressed he looked during the meeting and as I had finished a little early I had time to go and make a batch of hot chocolate." Kurt started to explain.

"Hot Chocolate? Really Kurt!?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"It's delicious! My first thought was actually warm milk, like I used to make for Finn but not everyone's in to that. But anyway, I thought President Anderson might like some hot chocolate so I took him a tray to his private study."

"Go on..." Rachel prompted

"Well I opened the door and nearly dropped the tray! He just looked so relaxed sitting back on the sofa; I just wanted to go curl up next to him, how inappropriate would that have been! He had taken his tie off and undone the top 2 buttons of his shirt. Rach, I think I saw chest hair, CHEST HAIR RACHEL! You know what that does to me!"

Rachel laughed, Kurt was a bit obsessed with chest hair, probably because he didn't really have much of his own.

"So anyway, getting to the main point of the story, we started chatting; apparently he wanted to know more about me."

Rachel let out one of her high pitched squeals.

"Not like that Rach! Just you know, because we work together. That's another thing I like about the President, he always says working with and not working for; he treats us exactly the same way as he treats the cabinet, it's nice…. It's kinda strange really that I work with the President and work for Sue!" Kurt went off on a bit of a tangent.

"So you were chatting…." Rachel said, trying to get back to the point of the phone call

"Oh yes, so, it started off really well, I kept my nerves under control and actually managed to have a short conversation. You were mentioned by the way…."

Rachel squealed again "As if the president knows of my existence!"

"Rachel, you're like the queen of Broadway, I didn't mention you by name but I'm pretty sure he will already have heard of you!"

"Not the same though, anyway you were saying?" Rachel prompted

"You keep interrupting! So it was going really well, then we got talking about the fact that we were both from Ohio, how freaky is that by the way! And then I got all flustered because I said I probably should know that and then started rambling about just reading the papers and things. It was so bad. I think I either looked like a stalker or somebody that did no research before getting a job in the White House, It's all a bit of a blur so I can't remember exactly what I said!" Kurt said, getting slightly anxious again.

"Kurt, I'm sure it wasn't half as bad as you imagine it to be. How did you get away?" Rachel asked.

"Well thankfully the Vice President knocked on just at the right moment, well I suppose about 30 seconds earlier would have been nice but ah well." Kurt explained.

"It'll be fine, honestly, stop worrying. I bet you go in tomorrow and nothing will have changed." Rachel soothed.

"Fine, but if it isn't OK then I'm blaming you!" Kurt joked

Rachel laughed "Deal".

"So, how are preparations for opening night going?..."

Kurt chatted to Rachel for a while longer before being passed over to Finn to exchange pleasantries and receive a warning for ringing during 'couple time'. By the time he put the phone down he was feeling a lot more relaxed; he headed out of his room to catch up with Quinn, and maybe try to get her to stop working and watch a movie. Tomorrow would be another day.


	5. Coffee

**Here you go. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews guys, means a lot and makes me write faster! :D **

* * *

The last two weeks had gone fairly well for Blaine, he was no longer filled with nerves whenever he had to lead a meeting or give a speech, and he was yet to spectacularly mess up the country. In fact he had started to implement some of his new policies and the general reaction had been favourable. It had been a very busy time; it felt like somebody was always present in the office whenever Kurt was on shift and so he had not had the opportunity to continue their conversation. Blaine was always sure to greet the butler when he was in the room and he couldn't help but smile as he did so.

It was now Friday night and Blaine was having a much needed night off. He decided to go to his kitchen and make himself some coffee; he could just call somebody to make it for him but there was something soothing about the familiar process of brewing the coffee, adding the sugar and watching the milk swirl around in the cup, changing the colour of the contents. He was heading back to his study when he heard laughter ahead. As he turned the corner he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Kurt had just left the staff room with Mercedes and Mike in tow, he was laughing at something Mike had just said, his smile lit up his whole face and his eyes were shining brighter than usual. The thing that had caught Blaine's attention most of all though was what Kurt was wearing. The President thought that Kurt looked amazing in the uniform he wore every day, but it was nothing compared to the sight currently before his eyes. Kurt was wearing the tightest, skinniest black jeans that showed off his long, slim legs perfectly; Blaine's eyes shifted up to appreciate how the jeans hugged Kurt's ass. He could feel himself going red at this point. Kurt had paired the jeans with a crisp white shirt, a shiny black waistcoat and a light blue scarf; the whole effect was perfection in Blaine's eyes.

"Mr President!?"

Blaine was broken out of the spell by Mike's questioning shout. He jumped at the sound, realising he had his mouth hanging open. The cause of the shout was the coffee that had dropped out of his hand and was now seeping into the thick carpet of the corridor. Before he had quite realised fully what was happening Kurt was crouched in front of him, trying his best to soak up the coffee from the carpet with a handkerchief. Blaine looked down at the exact time Kurt glanced up. He was once again lost in the spell caused by the blue eyes of the young butler; he wanted to grab a hold of that blue scarf, pull Kurt up to his level and kiss him senseless. Blaine could feel himself getting aroused, he flushed red as he forced himself to pull his eyes away and turn around.

_Fuck! Blaine, pull yourself together for fucks sake!_

Blaine took a deep breath before turning back to face the three employees in front of him.

"Guys don't worry about it, seriously. Just me being clumsy! I'll get it sorted."

"But Mr President…"

"No Kurt, you guys go have fun, it looks like you're off out"

Mercedes flashed Blaine a knowing smile as the gang headed off down the stairs.

* * *

"Well that was awkward!" Mike broke the silence as the three friends jumped in to a taxi.

"Huh?" Kurt questioned, obviously being interrupted from his thoughts. He couldn't get the image of Blaine's eyes staring down at him when he had been cleaning up the coffee out of his mind. As usual the eye contact had sent him into a daze; he could spend forever staring into those golden caramel pools of wonderment. This time however there was something else swirling around in those eyes, an emotion that Kurt was not quite sure how to read. It was a puzzle, a puzzle Kurt felt an inexplicable desire to solve.

"That's one word for it!" Mercedes agreed, "It's sweet in a way."

"What's sweet?" Kurt asked, ready to join in the conversation.

Mercedes let out a long sigh. "Sweet how oblivious you two are to each other's feelings."

"How many times Mercedes!? He's my boss! I don't have feelings for him; I can't have feelings for him! And the thought of him being in any way interested in me is ridiculous!" Kurt ranted.

"Still in denial then?" Mike said smiling, he didn't really get involved in 'girl talk' that often but he did like to keep up with the gossip.

"Kurt, trust me," Mercedes started; "I've worked with the President for a while now, and he has three types of smile. The first is his big, cheesy 'media grin' which is used at all public appearances, interviews, photos, etcetera. It is a well-meaning, but put on mask used to do his job. The second type is his polite but slightly reserved smile used during official engagements with foreign diplomats, meetings and functions where he has to be seen as 'respectable'. Again this smile is a mask which Anderson hides behind to do his job. His third type of smile is the rarest; it's his true smile, used when he is genuinely happy about something. And when I say it's rare, I mean it's rare. I have only seen it when he is talking to Sam and when his nephew came to visit once. That was until he met you, that smile he flashes your way whenever you see him? That's the genuine one, the one he doesn't have to force; it's the one he can't help but give."

Kurt let out a big breath as he tried to digest this information, "I just don't believe you Mercedes, I'm sorry but you must be wrong. Why would President Anderson be interested in me? He could have any guy he wanted! Just look at him!" Kurt wailed, showing more emotion that originally intended.

"AHHH!" Said Mike with a grin "So you DO like him then?"

Kurt hesitated "Errrr….well…..maybe. But I can't act on it, he's the President and I'm just his butler!"

Mercedes and Mike could see that Kurt was getting agitated and so they decided to drop the subject. "So Mike, where is your girlfriend meeting us?" Mercedes asked.

"It's a bar called The Reef, and tonight is karaoke night!" Mike explained.

The thought of getting a bit tipsy and singing along to some old favourites cheered Kurt up considerably.

"You two are gonna be sorry about this" Kurt said with a grin "You can take the man out of Broadway, but you can never, EVER, take Broadway out of the man!"

* * *

Blaine had made himself a second cup of coffee and was now sitting on his sofa in the study. He had a night off for the first time in weeks and he didn't know what to do with himself. He had already dissected this evenings embarrassing encounter with Kurt in his mind; he hoped that Kurt would still talk to him, but he wouldn't be surprised if he quit his job or something. Blaine was sure his stupid inability to control himself around the butler would scare him off eventually. The main thoughts that stuck in Blaine's mind were the images of Kurt dressed so nicely in his own clothes. Blaine had a small interest in fashion but could tell that Kurt had a real eye for design. He could feel himself getting aroused again and so decided to do something to take his mind off of things.

Blaine got up from his seat and walked around the room; he sat down at his piano and played a few notes before getting up and continuing to move around. He picked up a book from the shelf and flicked through the pages before setting it down again. He switched his radio on, then off, then on again before finally switching it off. He threw himself back down on the sofa. Blaine was bored. Bored and frustrated.

Seeing the others head out for the night had made Blaine feel lonelier than ever, yes he had good friends in Sam and Tina, but they both were out of town and all three of them were so busy that finding time to spend together was hard; especially with Blaine's hectic schedule and new security issues that made heading out for a few drinks virtually impossible. He did have friends from college; he had been a big part of the Harvard Glee Club and had formed a close group of friends from within the choir. They met up as a group a few times a year and things were always like they had been at college, however outside of these engagements Blaine barely heard from them. They were all very busy people, reaching the top in their chosen professions, settling down, having children and along the way maintaining college friendships had fallen down the list of priorities. It was nights like this that made Blaine appreciate why most Presidents were married; life in the top job was isolating and lonely, people never knew how to react to you, and treated you like you had changed as a person.

Blaine let out a sigh as he picked up his phone. Tina, he'd call Tina.

"Blainey!" came a surprised voice at the other end of the line. "To what do I owe this pleasure?!"

"Hey Tina, yeah sorry it's been a while, things have been busy here the last couple of weeks! I have finally found myself a free evening and thought I would catch up with my favourite girl." said Blaine, a smile coming to his face at the sound of his friend's voice.

"How's it going then? I noticed that the country is still up and running so you seem to be doing something right!" Tina joked.

"Yeah it's going OK, better than last time we spoke anyway, I think I'm finally settling in and getting to grips with the job." Blaine explained.

"What's up?" Tina questioned a hint of concern present in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Blaine questioned.

"I can hear it in your voice Blaine, something is troubling you. Spill."

"It's that butler I was telling you about, the one with….."

"Yes, the eyes, the hair, the smile…I remember" Tina cut in, well aware that Blaine was about to get off topic.

"Yeah him, well, anyway. I STILL can't get him out of my head; I keep completely embarrassing myself in front of him. And I just saw him in his own clothes heading off into town, and guess what. It turns out you can actually improve on perfection. I am just completely stuck Tina. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore! I can't act on my feelings and I can't make them go away, I'm stuck in some kind of limbo."

"Oh Blaine..." Was all Tina could say. She had heard all of his reasons for and against acting on his feelings before and she didn't want to cause upset by bringing them up again.

"I know, and thanks for letting me vent; just needed to get it out." Blaine explained.

"That's what I'm here for!" Said Tina cheerily, trying to brighten the mood.

"Anyways, tell me more about this new show you're working on….." Blaine continued catching up with Tina for 2 hours. When he finally put the phone down he felt much better, however the gnawing feeling of loneliness still lingered as he made his way to his bedroom.

* * *

**So this chapter was going to be longer but it made more sense as two separate ones. The good news is that the next chapter is all ready to go, a few reviews may even persuade me to post it this evening :p**

**Next chapter Preview: ...****_His arms seemed to have a life of their own as they moved Blaine's hands out of the way; they didn't have time for buttons. Kurt grabbed Blaine's shirt and ripped it off, the buttons pinging everywhere..._**


	6. The Room of Requirement

**Okay, okay here you go...Please let me know what you think! and thank you again for all of your follows, faves and reviews :) **

* * *

It was Monday morning; Kurt had had a fantastic weekend. Friday night at Karaoke had been amazing, Kurt felt closer than ever to Mercedes and Mike and had even found lots in common with Mike's girlfriend Marley. He had spent Saturday shopping with Quinn and Sunday skyping with Rachel and the rest of the Hudmel clan who were visiting the newly-weds in New York. Kurt was currently leaning against Mercedes' desk waiting for the President's coffee to finish brewing.

"So basically, we have been texting loads, and it's kind of implied that we will go on a date when he gets back but he is so crazy at times that I'm just not sure what to think. Somehow we manage to text all of the time but don't really find out much about each other. I think I know more about his art projects progression that I do about him!" Mercedes had been filling Kurt in on the latest developments with Sam.

"Sounds complicated!" said Kurt as he made to move.

"Where are you going?" questioned Mercedes, she still have 5 minutes of break left and had intended using them to push Kurt more on his 'Presidential feelings'.

"Anderson is addressing the Nation in a few minutes, he'll need coffee." Kurt explained.

"How do you know?" asked Mercedes "He hasn't asked for any!"

"I just know, I can't explain it." shrugged Kurt as he started walking away from the desk.

"Oooooooooohhh" called Mercedes as he walked away.

Five minutes later and Kurt was walking quickly towards the oval office. The President would be addressing the nation in exactly 10 minutes and Kurt had his coffee and was ready to escort him to the media room.

* * *

Blaine was freaking out; in exactly 10 minutes he would be live in front of the nation and the world. He was currently pacing up and down the oval office, trying to remember the main points he wanted to mention. He stopped mid stride to fish out the phone that was vibrating in his pocket.

New Message from Sam:

**S: I'm in Italy in front of my TV waiting for the President of the United States to say something interesting; any spoilers? :p xxx**

Blaine sighed, only Sam would think now would be an appropriate time to start a conversation, he sent him a quick message back.

B: Sam! Bit nervous here! Xxx

**S: Only joking, this is what I actually wanted to say…**

**_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime _**

**Go get 'em tiger :D xxx**

Blaine smiled and felt instantly calmer. Whenever he or Sam had a big game or fight at school they would sing Eminem's 'One Shot' to each other in the changing rooms. It both helped to calm down the nerves and get in the zone.

There was a knock on the door, instead of calling for the knocker to enter Blaine strode over to the door and quickly pulled it open. Before him stood Kurt, obviously startled by the sudden arrival of the President.

"Oh hey Kurt" said Blaine, smiling at the presence of the blue eyed butler.

"Mr President, I'm here to escort you to the media room." Kurt said politely but with a smile. He held out the coffee that had been served in a disposable paper cup.

"Life saver!" whispered Blaine with a smile as he took the coffee and followed Kurt out through the door.

Kurt and Blaine walked down the corridor in a comfortable silence, Blaine occasionally sipping on the coffee. "Thanks again for the coffee Kurt; it's exactly what I needed." said Blaine, feeling calmer and more positive than he had been all morning.

"It was my pleasure Mr President!" said Kurt as he smiled at Blaine.

Blaine was once again lost in the blue eyes, his dazed state caused him to trip over his own leg, the jolt woke him up but not before it was too late; he felt the burning hot coffee spill onto his shirt.

"OH NO! oh no! OH NO! This CANNOT be happening! For Fuck's sake, why today!" Blaine started to lose it, his nerves returning tenfold as he started flailing his hands on his chest, as if hitting the dark stains would somehow make them fade.

"Mr President, this way, quickly" urged Kurt, trying to calm Blaine down.

Blaine didn't hear him and continued to scrape at his ruined shirt, sweat now visible on his brow. Kurt was unsure of what to do, he knew he had to get Blaine changed and to the Media room in less than seven minutes.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him quickly through a door to the left, Blaine was still in a bit of a daze as Kurt led him through two more doors; He came to his senses as Kurt approached a final door and pulled him inside. The room was small and dark; Blaine stumbled slightly upon entry and ended up standing closer to Kurt than originally intended. He could feel his heart racing as he breathed in Kurt's scent, it was a mix of aftershave, peppermint and coffee; Blaine thought it was the best thing he had ever smelt. He was faintly aware that they were still holding hands, the feeling was sending jolts of nervous energy though his being, and if he wanted to he could just close his eyes, lean in and capture Kurt's lips that were just inches away. He could even faintly feel Kurt's breath on his face as he stared into those blue eyes that he just couldn't get enough of. Before he could even decide if kissing Kurt was a good idea or not he was jolted back to reality as the butler leaped away from him and let go of his hand.

"I am SO sorry Mr President; I just needed to get you in here." Kurt mumbled looking at the floor, his embarrassment obvious.

Blaine had to replay the sentence Kurt had just said in his head. Kurt needed to pull him into a small dark room that was only slightly larger than a cleaning cupboard? Blaine's mind started racing at the possibilities, just as Kurt clicked a light on. The small room was filled with suits, ties, shirts, trousers…basically any type of clothing Blaine might need at short notice.

"Oh my god, it's the room of requirement!" Blaine exclaimed as he stared around in wonder.

Kurt giggled as he quickly pulled out a new shirt and tie from the large collection. "Here Mr President, we have four and a half minutes to get you to the media room." Blaine raised his eyebrows as he wordlessly took the new clothes. Kurt began to open the door so that the President could change in private.

"No! Kurt, stay, my hands are shaking, I might need help with the buttons." Blaine gave Kurt a small smile as he began to loosen his tie and remove his soiled shirt.

* * *

Kurt gulped, had he just heard the President right? He wanted help getting dressed! Before he could think about it he found himself nodding his head and walking over to the President. His arms seemed to have a life of their own as they moved Blaine's hands out of the way; they didn't have time for buttons. Kurt grabbed Blaine's shirt and ripped it off, the buttons pinging everywhere.

Kurt hadn't considered the romantic connotations of this action. Okay so he had to admit to himself that it was the hottest thing he had ever done; he had gone completely hard and his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. He could feel the electricity between their two bodies, the room suddenly felt very hot. He quickly glanced at Blaine, wondering if he had gone too far. Blaine was staring intently at Kurt, his eye's had darkened; however they hadn't darkened in anger as Kurt had expected. Instead he could to see lust swirling around in the golden pools; it suddenly hit Kurt that this was the unreadable emotion he saw in Blaine's eyes after the coffee incident on Friday. Lust. This really wasn't helping; it was the one thing Kurt hadn't prepared himself to see. Kurt shut his eyes as he finished removing the shirt and tie, thankful the President wore a vest under his shirt, if it hadn't have been the case then he certainly wouldn't have been able to remain in control.

* * *

Blaine stood shell shocked as he let Kurt dress him, his nimble fingers making light work of the shirt buttons and tie. Had that really just happened? Blaine's dick definitely thought it had. And his heart, Blaine was sure Kurt must be able to hear it thundering in his chest. His mouth had gone dry; Blaine tried to focus on anything but the butler in front of him. He needed to get some sort of control before his presidential address. Every time Kurt's cool fingers brushed his hot skin he could feel a surge of electricity and desire run through him.

_Focus Blaine, Focus._

Blaine shut his eyes and thought about the words Sam had just sent him.

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_  
_You own it, you better never let it go_  
_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_  
_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime _  
_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_  
_You own it, you better never let it go_  
_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_  
_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime_

"We need to go NOW Mr President" Kurt said firmly, holding out Blaine's jacket and pointing to the shirt that still needed tucking in. Blaine came to his senses with the shake of his head. He quickly tucked in his shirt, shrugged on his jacket and followed Kurt out of the small room.

Now they were back on the wide, busy corridor that leads to the media room Blaine was able to get his heart rate under control. He took a deep breath and glanced at Kurt who was still walking next to him. His face was bright red and he didn't quite look as put together as he usually did. Blaine wondered if Kurt had felt the tension in the room like he had; part of him hoped this weird all-consuming attraction was mutual. Who was he kidding, all of him wanted that. But right now he had a Nation to address and a butler to reassure.

He nudged Kurt on the shoulder as they approached the door to the media room. "Thank you Kurt, I never would have made it here on time without you. And thank you….you know…for speeding things up." He smiled, hoping his gratitude would reassure Kurt that everything was OK. Blaine was pretty sure Kurt would be freaking out about the cupboard incident. He knew White House staff were drilled, disciplined and constantly reminded on respect for boundaries.

"There you are Mr President!" sighed Mercedes, relief evident on her face. We go live in 30 seconds. She ushered him away to the lectern, and pulled his jacket lapels straight before patting him on the shoulder and running back behind the cameras and reporters that had gathered in the room. Blaine searched the room quickly with his eyes, he found Kurt leaning on the wall by the door. He made eye contact with him and threw him a cheeky wink.

"Live in 3….2….."

"Good morning everybody…"


	7. Punch Bag

**Sorry this took so long to write, i'm blaming the excitement in the last chapter, hard to keep momentum :p. Anyway's it's a long one so prepare yourself, it gets a bit emotional. Much love as usual for reviews etc. :D **

* * *

"….and then he winked at me Rachel, WINKED AT ME! What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Kurt was sprawled out on his bed, one hand clawing at his uncharacteristically messy hair, the other clutching his phone to his ear. It had been nearly a week since 'the shirt incident' and Kurt had only just managed to tell Rachel the whole story; she had been super busy promoting her new musical and so had not had any free time at all.

"Kurt….He MUST like you! Think about it, with the eyes and the wink; and by the sounds of it he gets kinda jumpy around you if he keeps spilling his coffee!" Rachel was trying to convince Kurt of the facts but failing.

"NO Rach, he's just naturally a bit clumsy; and come on, if you were trapped in a small room with a man that ripped your shirt off what would be your reaction?"

"Errrm I'd probably be screaming for help and reaching out for my pepper spray?" Rachel giggled, Kurt could be so oblivious!

Kurt paused. "No, he can't like me"

Rachel realised she wasn't going to get anywhere today on the subject. "Kurt, honey, I have to go; I'll try and chat again tomorrow, but right now I'm supposed to be at a photo shoot."

"OK Miss Hotshot Broadway celeb, I get it…no time for little old Kurt" He joked.

Rachel giggled, "Something like that, love you!"

"Love you to Rach" Kurt finished as he hung up.

* * *

Blaine was working at his desk when he heard a sharp knock on the door. He sat up straight and adjusted his tie before pressing the buzzer that allowed entry. He hoped it was Kurt, he had barely seen the butler since he addressed the nation; and when he had it was always from afar, or somebody else had been in the room which prevented the President from engaging in conversation.

He looked hopefully towards the door as it opened a crack; a blonde head of hair poked its way around the corner of the door and large lips grinned at him. "SAM!" Blaine shouted, leaping out of his chair and striding across the room. By this point Sam had shuffled through the door; Blaine grabbed him in to a bone crushing hug.

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in Italy! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" Blaine's voice cracked slightly with emotion.

"sooUURRggghhhh…..Miiiiiissshhh…..mmhhhrrreeeee" Was all Sam could get out.

Blaine chuckled and released his grip slightly, but didn't let go of Sam entirely.

"I said, did somebody miss me? And to answer your previous barrage of questions…I'm here to see my best friend and to try and seduce his secretary. Yes, I am technically supposed to be in Italy but it's a quiet time in the project so I managed to swing a couple of days off. I didn't tell you because it was all very last minute, and also because I like surprising you!" Sam finished with a grin as he removed himself from Blaine's iron grip.

"So come on then…spill." Sam said as he took a seat on one of the sofas that adorned the room. "I've not seen you this tense and clingy since they stopped selling that raspberry hair gel you used to wear in high school."

"Euurrggghhhh" Blaine huffed, sitting down next to Sam. "Okay, so I think I like him, scratch that, I KNOW I like him" Blaine folded his arms and laid his head on Sam's shoulder. "He's basically all I think about, I just want to get to know him, talk to him…well among other things, but mainly just talk to him right at this minute."

Sam listened quietly as Blaine filled him in on his previous run in's with the butler; what he thought they meant, what he wanted them to mean, what he wished he could have done. There were tears creeping in to Blaine's large eyes by the time he was finished. "Well B, I think the first thing you need to do is find time to have a talk with this guy, find out more about him, try and see if this could be the real thing or if you're just making it all up in your head. I know how you feel about the situation and so I'm not condoning that you make a move or anything, just get to know him! At the very least you might end up with an awesome friend, just don't go replacing me!"

Blaine chuckled, Sam always knew exactly what to say. "I suppose I could give that a go, I think Kurt is on the evening shift tonight, so hopefully I can get some time then."

"Anyway, on to part two of why I'm back in D.C… Any chance I can borrow Miss Jones for a couple of hours? Plllleeeaaassseee! Don't make me beg, I WILL beg!" Sam gave Blaine his most pleading look.

"OK fine, what's the plan?" Blaine stretched as he got up from the sofa.

"That's classified information, only on a need to know basis I'm afraid." Sam said as he headed towards the door.

"Just make sure she's back before curfew!" Blaine scolded

"Yes Sir!" mocked Sam as he bounded out of the door.

Blaine sat back down at his desk, he could feel tingles of nervous energy running up and down his legs; he WOULD have a proper conversation with Kurt tonight. He started jiggling his legs, maybe he would hit the gym first though.

* * *

New Message from Mercedes:

**M- Sam just appeared over my shoulder and told me he had 'Presidential Permission' to steal me away for the afternoon! I have no idea what he is up to but just letting you know as I probably won't be back by the time you start your shift x**

_K- How exciting! I want updates! X _

Kurt was working the late shift, and he had been dreading it. The last few days had been a bit of a blur, he had managed to avoid talking directly with the President; he still didn't know what to think about the 'shirt incident' and avoidance was his current strategy to avoid further embarrassment. Late shifts were different though, the President didn't tend to have many visitors and meetings in the evenings, and he tended to avoid going out to functions so Kurt would probably be left alone with him at some point. By the sound of it he wouldn't even have Mercedes around to moan at and Mike had been on the early shift so would be leaving in the next hour.

He pushed open the door to the staff room, quickly got changed and headed over to the staff board to see what duties he had been assigned that evening.

_Kurt Hummel: In addition to regular presidential service requests, please ensure the gym is fully stocked with the required products listed below…._

Kurt sighed, this was one of the downsides of working in the White House, he was part of such a small team that he was sometimes doing jobs that would usually fall under housekeeping. Still, anything to keep him from running in to the President. He grabbed a bundle of clean towels from the laundry store and placed them on a trolley along with new toiletries, snacks and drinks. After double checking that he had all of the supplies on the list he set off down the corridor to the service elevator which would take him down to the gym.

The gym was empty when Kurt arrived; instead of traveling further into the large room filled with exercise machines, weights and a punch bag he turned sharply to the right and in to a side room. The room was really more of a large corridor that lead through to the showers, but the shelves that adorned the walls were ample enough to store clean towels and numerous other gym essentials. A small fridge to the side held drinks and cold compresses. Kurt was busy rolling up the towels and adding them to the shelf when he heard a noise coming from the main room. Out of nowhere energetic dance music started blasting through the speakers; it was accompanied by a rhythmic thudding and the noise of a grunting man.

Kurt shrunk into the wall as he tilted his head around the corner; his eyes were greeted by a figure punching away at the punch bag. The man was wearing a tight black tank top, the smallest green shorts Kurt had ever seen and some black gym shoes. He was ducking and diving, dancing around the bag, throwing punches high and low. He shifted slightly from a shadow of the bag into a shaft of light from a tall window.

_Oh My God! It's the President! Shit how the hell am I going to get out of the stor…. Fuck his muscles look good when he's punching, and those shorts! And the grunts! Focus Kurt focus!_

Kurt's legs had gone a little weak and he was fully aroused by the time he snapped out of his own thoughts, it was a good job he was leaning against the wall. He had probably been staring at Blaine for about 10 minutes, although it felt like seconds, it really was quite mesmerizing, never mind HOT!

Blaine's arm and leg muscles were rippling with sweat, dark stains had appeared on the tank top yet he continued his relentless assault at the bag. His hair had come loose in its gel restraints; it had started to curl at the ends as it bounced around with the momentum. This was hell. It was both the last place and the only place he wanted to be. After ten more minutes common sense won out and Kurt quickly crept back across the gym, he would come back for the trolley later. He managed to get back to the main corridor unnoticed.

* * *

Blaine was in the zone; ducking, diving, punching – these were things he could control. The rhythmic sound of fists hitting leather and the occasional squeak of his shoes on the floor soothed him. He had found himself boxing more regularly recently. There was only one reason. Kurt. Or more specifically sexual frustration caused by that beautiful blue eyed butler. After 30 minutes of constant movement Blaine was at the point of exhaustion. He stopped boxing and made his way through a small room like corridor to the showers, stopping on his way for a clean towel and a bottle of water which he immediately chugged down.

After a long hot shower Blaine dressed in his red trousers, white belt and black polo. He finished off the outfit with a black, white and red stripy bow tie. One thing Blaine hated about being President was his constant uniform of suits. He wore suits all day most days, by the time he had finished it was usually too late to bother changing before bed. It reminded him of his old school days at Dalton Academy; he had loved it there but had sometimes craved the self-expression that came from choosing your own clothes.

Once changed Blaine headed to his private study, there he rang for some coffee; this was all part of his grand plan, he had relaxed himself through boxing and dressed in one of his favourite outfits (to impress Kurt, and so he felt confident and comfortable). He was now ready for the appearance of Kurt Hummel, whom he knew was on rota to deal with Presidential requests. He had even left his hair loose, his ultimate display of a comfortable and relaxed setting.

* * *

Kurt was banging his head slowly on the coffee room table, hoping it would take all night for the machine to stop whirring. In less than 5 minutes he would be serving Blaine his coffee, and he really didn't want to do that.

New Message from Mercedes:

**M – It's going well! Turns out that once you get past the crazy he's actually a really sweet guy. We rented a paddle-boat on the tidal basin; the Jefferson Memorial looks amazing from the water! He's so funny and so interesting; we can't stop talking its crazy! Just got to the restaurant now (Sam is talking Italian wine with the waiter – think he's trying to impress me :P) x **

K – Sounds lovely, damn sight nicer than my evening is going to be; Catch up coffee tomorrow? X

**M – Sounds ominous, you're on. X **

Kurt was genuinely happy for his friend; it didn't help the miserable feeling in the pit of his stomach though. He was now standing outside of Blaine's study, urging himself to open the door. He stepped inside. Blaine was sat on a stool, guitar in hand; he looked up from the instrument when he heard Kurt enter the room. Their eyes made contact, Blaine gave a devastating smile and Kurt nearly melted. His hair had been left product free so it curled lazily on the top of his head; it definitely suited him.

"Good evening Mr President!" Kurt managed to get out as he shakily made his way over to the coffee table.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine smiled as he put the guitar down and stood up. Kurt took a minute to admire the outfit Blaine had selected, bowties really worked on him! As did the red pants.

Kurt smiled as he put the tray down and made his way back to the door.

"Hey! Kurt! Hang on a minute!" Blaine said.

"Yes Mr President?" Kurt questioned, turning round.

"Come sit, come talk; that conversation we started, What? Over a month ago? We never finished it." Blaine said firmly, his eyebrows raised.

Kurt didn't say anything; he just stayed nervously by the door, chewing his lips.

"Come on Kurt…What if I said it was a Presidential request? It's your job to follow those isn't it?" Blaine coaxed.

Kurt smiled, he really couldn't deny Blaine anything; he slowly made his way over to an arm chair that Blaine was motioning to him to sit in.

"So…Where were we?" Blaine was stroking his imaginary beard as he thought back.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle "Ohio"

"That's right! Ohio! How crazy is that! So where abouts in Ohio are you from? " Blaine asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Lima" Kurt said simply with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Blaine's mouth dropped open "Oh My God! So am I! People always think I'm from Westerville because of my school but I'm actually from Lima."

Kurt's eyes widened "Really? You. President Anderson. Is from Lima?"

"Yup!" Blaine leaned back with his arms crossed, eyes twinkling.

"As in Breadsticks, the Lima Bean and Scandals, Lima?" Kurt questioned, still looking doubtful.

"YES! Wow, how crazy is this!" Blaine squirmed around on the sofa. "What High School did you go to?"

"Mckinley" Kurt replied.

Blaine visibly paled, the large smile that had been present on his face had disappeared.

"Mr President, are you OK?" Kurt quickly crossed the room and sat next to Blaine on the sofa, he wasn't aware he had done it until Blaine grabbed hold of his hand and pulled it into his lap. His golden eyes looked watery as they locked with Kurt's. He could see the pain and regret in his eyes. It scared Kurt, what the hell had happened to the President.

After what felt like several minutes Blaine spoke up. "I went there" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"What? You went to McKinley? As in William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio!?" Kurt questioned.

"Yup, well…..for most of my freshman year, I transferred towards the end." Blaine gulped, unsure weather to go on or not. Kurt gave his hand a gentle squeeze, Blaine renewed the eye contact with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, it's, it's hard to talk about. I was bullied." Kurt was now unconsciously stroking Blaine's hand, he couldn't believe it, the President of the USA had been through what he had been through?. Blaine had shut off again; Kurt decided that sharing his story might help him to open up.

Kurt cleared his throat, which had become clogged with emotion "Same, for basically all of high school. I mean, at first I was kind of invisible; I got bullied as much as the other slightly different kids" Kurt let out a small chuckle "I don't think my erm…individual…sense of style helped too much. But then I joined the Glee club in my sophomore year, it was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand I had friends for the first time ever."

"Rachel and …..Finn?" Blaine cut in, remembering the names he had mentioned the month previously.

Kurt chuckled again "No, Rachel and I were enemies at this point, warring Divas desperate the hog the limelight." Blaine smiled, which made Kurt unexpectedly happy inside. "And I actually had a massive crush on Finn who was still trying to come to terms with gay people." Blaine laughed at this point.

"My best friend was actually an Irish exchange student called Rory, he went back to Ireland at the start of sophomore year, we stayed in contact for a while but eventually lost touch. So yes, I had friends, not just Rory; we stuck together in the club even if we didn't always get on or understand each other, a bit like a family. The problem was that once you were in Glee you became a bit of a target for the football team, and once they caught notice of me they started harassing me for…..well everything really." Kurt didn't know why he was telling all this to the President, for some reason it just felt right, he needed to tell him; and part of him thought that maybe Blaine needed to hear it.

Kurt continued to tell Blaine all about his bullying experiences; the slushies, dumpster dives, the locker shoves, the names, the threats. He even told him about the time Azimio, the worst of the bullies cornered him in the locker room, kissed him and then threatened to kill him.

"WHAT!" Blaine jumped out of his seat, rage on his face. "You stayed there after that!? They didn't throw this guy out?"

"Kurt pulled him gently back down on to the sofa. "I had nowhere else to go" He said simply. Suddenly he felt himself being enveloped in a warm embrace; he barely had time to scream internally that OH MY GOD, THE PRSIDENT IS HUGGING ME when he felt Blaine pulling away.

Kurt took this as a sign to continue "He got suspended for two weeks, It was a bit better when he came back. By then my dad had found out about everything, it was around that time that Finn became my stepbrother. He and the rest of the glee guys basically formed a guard around me. It was super annoying and I had very little personal space but they kept me safe. And I owe them for that."

Blaine smiled again "They sound amazing, I wish I had friends like that there. You know I have people, people that could make this guy...dissapear" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows

Kurt laughed "As tempting as that would be..."

"No seriously I could" Blaine cut in, grinning as he went to pick up the phone.

"Yes well, it actually turned out OK, towards the end of Senior year he moved schools, he came out and actually tried to ask me out on date!"

"Seriously!" Blaine looked shocked.

"Yeah, I obviously turned him down but i'm pretty glad we managed to end on good terms." Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked thoughtful. "My experience was slightly different, at first I wasn't really bullied for being gay; I suppose because I played football I got away with 'playing it straight'. I mean. I was out and everything but it's not like you could have picked me out from the crowd. I was really quiet, I kept myself to myself, I just wanted to get through high school." He paused at this point and took a firmer hold on to Kurt's hand.

"It all went wrong around Christmas; we had a Sadie Hawkins dance, I asked the only other Gay guy in school to go with me. We turned up at the school to find half of the football team and all of the hockey team waiting for us. I got away with a broken arm, a dislocated knee, a broken ankle and cuts and bruises, I almost couldn't box anymore; Jack though, he ended up in hospital for a while." Blaine had quickly wiped away a couple of tears before turning to Kurt. "After that it was hell -locker shoves, being spat at, in the end I just gave up. Ran away. My parents had money and so they sent me to Dalton Academy. I never looked back." Blaine sighed as he sank back into the cushions; he turned to look at Kurt again. "You're so brave you know? You didn't give up, you didn't run away."

"I didn't have a choice" Kurt shrugged and also sank back into the sofa. He needed to cheer Blaine up, he still looked sad. "So tell me about Dalton then, were you a Warbler?"

Blaine grinned "You know about the Warblers!?"

"We competed against them a few times, won of course, no match for the New Directions." Kurt explained with a smile.

"Yeah, Sam convinced me to join. We had a blast; some of my best times at school were with those guys. "Blaine went on to tell Kurt all about his Dalton days when he roomed with Sam, competed in boxing, football and glee and when he became student president. Kurt chipped in with some of his happier New Directions experiences, including their trip to New York and when they won the National Championship. Before they knew it the time on the mantelpiece clock read 10pm.

"Oh god! Look at the time!" Kurt exclaimed, "I'm going to get fired! I've done nothing!"

Blaine chuckled "You won't get fired; you were assisting me with….erm, items of a personal matter! If anybody asks tell them that"

"Ha! Ok. If you're sure. I better go though, don't want to miss the bus." Kurt smiled, getting up.

"I'll lend you my town car" Blaine suggested.

"I'll be Ok Mr President."

"Thanks Kurt, for listening….and for sharing, it means a lot." Blaine scratched the back of his head nervously.

"N0 problem Mr President, anytime." Kurt smiled warmly as he shut the door.

Message to Rachel:

K- Ahhhhhh, so turns out me and Anderson have more in common that you would think. One word…. McKinley! Also…he was kinda holding my hand, then he hugged me. All very strange now I think about it. Ring me ASAP

**R- What! Hang on one second…. What! Will be home in 30 mins, Skype? I need to see your face! X**

K- It's a date! X

* * *

Message to Sam:

B- Ok so I did it! We've been talking for HOURS! IT WAS AMAZING! For some reason I just started telling him about everything that went down in High School….Guess what!? He's From Lima! And….He went to McKinley! I'm taking it as a sign. Anyway just wanted to thank you for kicking me up the ass and making me do it. X

**S – Sounds Great! Lima? McKinley!? That's super crazy man! Tell me more at breakfast?**

B – Will do, is Mercedes still alive?

**S- Yes - just dropped her off actually; had the best time! Will fill you in tomorrow. Just one question…Kurt, any further on the situation?**

B- Just WOW really, bit dumb struck. He's as dreamy as ever but there is so much more to him! Basically just more confused and feeling that I now have more to lose. It's weird. Night x

**S- Dreamy? Really Blaine? :p Night xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Confessions and Competitions

**Just a little, slightly lighter chapter before the next one...you'll see. Much love to my reviewers, favouriters and followers! **

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning feeling better than he had done in a while. He had spent several hours on Skype last night with Rachel. They had come to the conclusion that being friendly with the President was OK, but that Kurt should watch himself around other staff members and visitors as he didn't want to get hauled up in Sue's office for 'overstepping boundaries'. Kurt hoped he hadn't read Blaine wrong, and that hugging, hand holding and sharing intimate details about their pasts was not a sign of friendship, just something he did with everyone; he had decided to ask Mercedes at their coffee date.

That was where he was now, listening to Mercedes ramble on about her date with Sam.

"So after we left work we took a limo, A LIMO, to the tidal basin where he had pre-arranged the peddle boat for us. We spent about two hours out on the water, sometimes peddling, sometimes just drifting. It was amazing; the view of the Jefferson memorial was breath-taking. He had packed some lunch which we ate out on the water and just talked and laughed all afternoon. It was…..ahhhhhh!" Mercedes finished with a sigh.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, there was nothing like a loved up friend to ignite the pangs of loneliness in his heart.

"So after the boats we went to this little Italian restaurant, Sam knew the owners really well and so he had a private table on the roof terrace, we didn't order anything; the chef just kept bringing out dish after dish! It was the best Italian I have ever had - Sam swears it's better than most of the stuff in Italy! Then to finish the evening we watched the sun set from a bar that had sofas out on the patio, the view was amazing. He dropped me off home and kissed me on the hand and made a rose magically appear; he said that he wanted to woo me! Oh god it was the most romantic thing ever!"

Kurt smiled, glad the story was over; He loved Mercedes and was ecstatic that she was happy but he needed to share his gossip. Ok so maybe deep down he was the attention seeking diva most people thought he had left behind in college.

"So, how did your evening turn out? As ominous as you thought" Mercedes asked with a smirk.

It was Kurt's turn to sigh adoringly, which did not go unnoticed by Mercedes,

"Spill it Hummel, NOW!" She exclaimed, pointing her finger into Kurt's chest.

"I spent the evening chatting to President Anderson, turn's out we have a lot in common; we even went to the same high school for a while!" Kurt's eyes had glazed over slightly and he was smiling.

"Seriously?" Mercedes asked

"Yeah, he wanted to get to know the staff or something, we were talking a few weeks back but then Pierce needed him, last night was kind of the first opportunity we have had to talk since. It was kind of amazing" Kurt explained.

"Hmmm, Don't quite know how to break this to you, but you are definitely the only member of staff the President has been having cosy evening chats with!" Mercedes smirked. "I mean, the President and I work closely together and I barely know anything about the guy, he knows a little about me and I probably know him best out of any of the staff!"

Kurt had an unreadable expression on his face, "oh."

He decided now was probably a good idea to fill Mercedes in on all of his previous run in's with Anderson, she had observed some of them but she didn't know details. And she knew nothing of what went down in the cupboard. When he had finished Mercedes had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Kurt, honey. I knew you guys fancied each other, that bit was kind of obvious but WOAH! I think you both might be developing real feelings here."

Kurts eyes were beginning to tear up "I, I, I think you might be right, on my side anyway; THIS IS SUCH A DISASTER!"

"Kurt calm down! Everything is going to be fine. Just be cool, don't do anything stupid and you can get through this; feelings come and go. It'll all blow over." Mercedes said, her smile not quite reaching her face.

Kurt was taking deep breaths at this point. "I don't even know what to think anymore, I'm just gonna follow his lead on how to play this. He is my boss after all!"

* * *

Meanwhile Blaine was having breakfast with Sam. He had sat through an equally vomit inducing version of 'Sam and Mercedes: The first Date' complete with spoilers to how the sequel 'Sam and Mercedes: The time Sam surprised Mercedes at the fancy White House Party' was going to go down.

"So, that's my news; now I wanna hear about how things went with Kurtsie" Sam finished

"Kurtsie!?" Blaine questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, so not as far as pet names then!" Joked Sam.

Blaine nudged his elbow and motioned over to the sofa "It was amazing, like, it got deep but I'm glad that we went there."

"Deep!? Went where?!" Sam asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Let's just say he went to McKinley" Blaine folded his arms

"Oh so he had a crappy high school experience as well?"

"Well yes, but he actually went to McKinley; as in Lima hell hole McKinley." Blaine embellished.

"WHAT! SERIOUSLY! What are the chances of that? Did…did he get out?" Sam asked, concern in his voice.

"Nope, he stayed; he did what I was too much of a coward to do, he stuck it out, even when a kid threatened him with his life." Blaine knew Sam wouldn't tell anyone this information.

"Fuck, you guys did get heavy!" Sam tried to lighten the mood. "And?"

"And What?"

"And how do you feel now?" Sam asked gently

"I feel like I could seriously fall for this guy, like, SERIOUSLY. We just have this connection; it's not just physical, it's this shared past we have and, well. It is what it is." Blaine just couldn't think of the words. "I still don't know how he feels though."

"Oh he DEFINITELY likes you, it's kind of obvious." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so." Blaine sank down into his chair. "Still don't know what to do. Think I'm just going to see what happens, let fate take over."

Sam shrugged, seems as good a plan as any!

* * *

Message from Sam:

**S: What did yours say? Xxx**

M: He's admitted to liking him before, but this is on a different level – he keeps sighing and he sort of admitted that he is developing real, fully founded feelings! Oh it's so exciting! Yours? Xxx

**S: Well lots of sighing on this end to. And I quote "I could seriously fall for this guy". :D xxx**

M: AAAAAHHHHHHHH! How exciting! What do we do now?

**S: Leave them to it for a bit, we will step in if the ship goes down.**

M: What? Xxx

**S: doesn't matter. Ring you when I get back to Italy? xxx**

M: Please! Sad you're going L xxx

**S: Me too :'( xxx**

New Message From Sam:

**S: He likes you, he told Mercedes x **

B: OMG stop gossiping about me! x

B: But you know, thanks. x

**S: What I'm here for :D xxxxx**

Blaine groaned and banged his head down on to the table. When did his love life suddenly revert back to high school -with all of the missed signals, involvement of friends and 'rules' that came with it?

There was a knock on the door, Kurt entered carrying Blaine's usual morning coffee supplies. Time to kick-start 'Getting to know Kurt a little better: Part 3'.

"Hey Kurt Hummel!" Blaine grinned

"Hey…..Mr President Anderson?" Kurt raided his eyebrows, wondering why the need for his last name.

"I have something to show you. I hope I got the right Hummel here…" Blaine was bent below his desk rummaging in a bag.

"TA DAAAA!" Blaine proudly presented a T Shirt from under the table with a flourish. He held it up for Kurt to see. The T-shirt was obviously well used – the colour had faded from what would once have been deep red to an off pink. On the front of the t shirt was a logo and some slightly faded letters that where familiar to Kurt. Very familiar. The T shirt read 'Hummel Tires & Lube'.

"Oh My God! Where DID you get that from!" Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing. As if the President owned one of his Dad's company T –Shirts!

Blaine had a grin that was in danger of splitting his face in half. "I won it!"

"Explain!?" Kurt was very intrigued.

"Ok, ok, well when I was seventeen I won a competition your dad ran, he wanted a jingle for a radio advert and I wrote the winning entry. I won this T-shirt and some new tires for my car!" Blaine explained, still grinning.

"I remember that jingle" Kurt said, deep in thought.

"Of course you do, it was a masterpiece" Blaine added laughing. Another thing. "I also remember you."

"WHAT!" Kurt was going slightly red.

"Yep!" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows. "I remember 'ickle Kurtsie sitting in the corner of the shop when I went to get my tires. You will have been what? 11?"

"Oh god! I wasn't still in my leopard skin tights phase was I?" Kurt now had his head in his hands.

"Oh yes, why do you think I remembered you! Oh…god that sounds purvey, I mean, you were 11 so obviously it wasn't like that. …" Blaine finished pathetically.

It was now Kurt's turn to laugh.

"So your dad's Burt Hummel! I don't know how it took me this long to recognize the connection, I mean…you told be your dad was called Burt the first day I met you!" Blaine smiled again.

Kurt melted a little, Blaine remembered what he had said the first time they met. "Yeah, good old Burt!"

"That guy is such a hero of mine! You have no idea! He basically was the person that got me interested in proper politics!" Blaine went on to explain,

"What!?" Kurt was confused.

"Well I was just finishing college when he was elected to congress, and he just went in there and was so influential in legalizing same sex marriage in Ohio, and he was just some small town guy. It really struck home with me that one person can really make a big difference given the opportunity. And then I wanted that opportunity. Hence my career in politics." Blaine finished.

"That's so nice of you to say, he'll be thrilled to hear it; he's actually quite a big fan of yours." Kurt said, making his way over to the door.

"Well if he ever comes to visit or anything then let me know, I would love to meet him!" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled as he opened the door to the corridor. "I'll keep you posted."


	9. Karofsky

**Sorry about the delay, it's been lovely and sunny and I've been out making the most of it. This chapter contains scenes of sexual abuse; just Karofsky up to his usual tricks really…but yeah, just a warning. Next chapter will be nice and happy, I promise. I love getting reviews, they make me smile so please continue! Also yes, nicked a little more of the plot from love actually here – that movie is like the encyclopedia of rom-com moments!**

**Also - No offense intended to any Russian readers out there! Karofsky is Russian because I wanted him to be a world leader of a global superpower and Karofsky sounds a bit Russian (to my completely ignorant ears!). I personally love Russia. They make Vodka. Enough Said. **

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Blaine had shown Kurt the T-Shirt. He had seen the butler around and they had exchanged pleasantries as Kurt went about his duties. It had been a busy time for the President and so he hadn't had a chance to continue his 'getting to know Kurt Hummel' conversation; not that he thought it mattered so much anymore – he felt himself falling harder and faster for Kurt with every passing day. Every smile, every glance, every time their eyes met across the room, every conversation they had- even the smallest of hello's as they passed in the corridor made his heart swell. Blaine missed talking to Kurt properly though. This week the President had been playing host to President Karofsky of the Russian Federation, they were in endless meetings, functions and publicity engagements all aimed at allowing the two super-powers to form more of a trade, information and intelligence partnership.

President Karofsky was a formidable character; he was tall and wide with an icy cold stare. This intimidated Blaine slightly; he had had to work extra hard to convince his Russian counterpart that he was an equal, his small stature and large eyes that were a direct window to his emotions had made the Russian think that Blaine was an easy target from their first meeting.

It was now the last day of the visit, Blaine only had to get through a press conference and then Karofsky would be on his way back to Russia. It was 10.30am and he was currently on his way to the drawing room where he was to meet the Russian and escort him down to the media room. The visit had been sort of successful, they had outlined some plans but nothing had been set in stone; Blaine still felt like Karofsky was asking for too much – the minor details were now going to be left to the various relevant departments.

Blaine stopped at a large door on his right, the drawing room was furnished in a similar way to his study, but without the personal items; it was also much larger. It was used mainly to entertain dignitaries in a less formal space. He pulled on the handle and immediately froze; jealousy and rage boiled up from the pit of his stomach. He felt hot, he felt cold, he felt dizzy, and he felt ANGRY.

* * *

Kurt hurried down the corridor, expertly carrying a tray loaded with coffee and snacks; he was heading for the drawing room where he was to serve the Russian President refreshments before the morning's big press conference. Kurt didn't like Karofsky, he greeted him with a weird smirk and the butler had often found that his cold, icy eyes lingered just a little too long. So far Kurt had managed to avoid being alone with the Russian, his plan for today was to get in and out of the room as fast as possible; Karofsky unsettled Kurt, and Kurt always trusted his instincts.

As he entered the room Kurt could instantly feel Karofskys eyes looking him up and down. The butler knew nothing of Karofskys sexuality; he was married but rarely travelled out of the country with his wife which was considered unusual in the political world. He quickly crossed the room ad set the tray down on the table. "Good Morning President Karofsky, President Anderson sends his apologies for the delay, he will be here to escort you down to the media room shortly, and in the meantime he requested that you were served with refreshments." Kurt put on his politest smile.

Karofsky nodded, the smirk still on his face, his eyes still lingering in places Kurt didn't want them to linger.

Kurt cleared his throat "Don't hesitate to ring if you require any further assistance."

Karofsky was now standing between Kurt and the door, leering. "Actually…there is something you could assist me with." He smirked again as he slowly started making his way over to the butler. Karofsky didn't have much of an accent when he spoke in English; he had studied at Oxford and the English sounding result was somehow more menacing to Kurt's ears.

Kurt swallowed and slowly started backing away as the President advanced, he was starting to panic. Still Karofsky advanced, looking more like a cat playing with a mouse with each passing second. "I really should be going Mr President" Kurt had tried to sound firm but the shake in his voice gave away his fear, this seemed to delight Karofsky.

"But I need assistance, and it is your job to …assist is it not?" Karofsky was playing with him now.

Kurt continued to back away until his body was pressed against the firm surface of the wood panelling on the far side of the room. He leant against to cool wood and tried to regain some composure. Still Karofsky advanced, his dark, lust filled eyes continued to lazily flick over Kurt's features. Another second passed and the Russian finally reached Kurt, he slowly gripped him by the shoulders and ran his hands down the butlers chest and around his back; one hand roughly gripped his ass whilst the other snaked up to cup his cheek, thumb firmly pressed against his lips. Kurt was stuck, his breathing had quickened as he struggled in Karofskys vice like grip. Karofsky smirked at the feeble attempts of escape; he lazily took another half step towards Kurt and pressed his body up along the butlers. Kurt could feel the President's erection, the sensation sickened him and he renewed his efforts of escape.

Karofsky let out a small chuckle, "If you relax, then this won't hurt".

Kurt could barely breathe now through fear and the weight of Karofsky leaning against him. His nostrils were filled with the foul aftershave the Russian insisted on wearing; it stung the back of his throat and his eyes.

The hand on Kurt's face suddenly rushed to his hair, Karofsky quickly thrust his lips on to Kurt's, kissing him fiercely; all Kurt could do was whimper in pain as the President scraped his teeth along his delicate lips and stuck his tongue deep into his mouth. The President's other hand was now wandering from Kurt's ass, where it had been squeezing tightly, around to the zipper of the butlers trousers. However before it could reach Kurt heard the door slam open; Karofsky jumped and spun around.

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe the sight in front of his eyes, Karofsky had Kurt up against the walls in what could only be described as a passionate embrace. Before he could fully process what was happening Kurt had shot past him and out of sight down the corridor. Blaine looked back to the Russian who gave him a now familiar smirk "You American boys have the nicest asses! I can see why that one is on your service team."

Rage and Hate boiled up again in Blaine's stomach; he had to keep it together; going all types of crazy on the President of the Russian Federation could start some sort of international pandemonium.

Blaine's hands remained firmly in a fist position as they walked silently down the corridor to the media room. His mind was racing.

_How long had this been going on for? All week or had passions spilled over today? Kurt. How could he? Kurt didn't do things like that! What I sit about this guy that was so special? Is it because he's tall? It probably is. Or is it because he's foreign? Maybe Kurt is in to that. One thing is for sure, Kurt is no way interested in me. _

Blaine let out a huff as he marched into the media room and up on to the stage, he stood behind his lectern gripping the smooth wooden edges. He glared over at Karofsky who had made his way to his assigned lectern. Blaine turned and adjusted his face to the familiar mask used when faced with the world media. "First question?" He asked to the crowd.

A brown haired reporter stood up and directed his question over to Karofsky. "President Karofsky, has it been a good visit?"

Karofsky smirked and shot a knowing look over to Blaine "Very good indeed, we got what we came for and have built on the special relationship our two great nations have been developing over the last decade."

The reporter nodded and then turned slightly to face Blaine "Mr President?"

Blaine took a deep breath, he abandoned the speech he had prepared for this question and went on instinct. ": I love that word "relationship." Covers all manner of sins, doesn't it? I fear that this has become a bad relationship; a relationship based on the President taking exactly what he wants and casually ignoring all those things that really matter to, erm... The United States of America."

Blaine paused, enjoying the slightly surprised looks of the press and his Russian counterpart. "We may be a small country in comparison to our Russian….friends, but we are a great one, too. The country of Mark Twain, Benjamin Franklin, The Wright Brothers, Madonna, George Clooney, Neil Armstrong's small step, Neil Armstrong's giant leap come to that. And a friend who bullies us is no longer a friend. And since bullies only respond to strength, from now onward I will be prepared to be much stronger. And the President should be prepared for that." Blaine gave a sharp nod over to Karofsky and marched off the stage. The reports were going wild, some were on their feet clapping, others screaming more questions at the politicians. The room flashed brightly from the cameras capturing the moment a hundred times over. Blaine ignored all of this and made his way out of the room without a backwards glance.

* * *

Kurt was cowering in the corner of the staff common room, he was still having trouble breathing, his lips hurt, his face in general hurt. Most of all he was falling apart emotionally, it was happening like it had last time. Why was it always him? Through the tears that were streaming down his cheeks he could see the blurred outline of Mercedes hovering around him. She had been in the common room when he had entered. Kurt had at first refused to answer to her questions relating to his current state; however after she had wrapped him in a blanket and made him some chamomile tea he had reluctantly given her a brief outline of the events that occurred in the drawing room. He still refused to move from the corner, the radio had played the Presidential debate live. Kurt had read between the lines of Blaine's speech and knew he was hurting on the inside. He had ruined things by being weak.

"Kurt honey, I got the keys to one of the guest rooms; why don't you have a nice bath?" Mercedes pulled him to his feet which decided to follow along without much hesitation. He was tired, and a bath did sound nice, he wanted to wash away the horrible aftershave which still clung to his skin. He felt dirty, but Kurt knew from previous experience that there are some things that you can never wash away.

Before long Mercedes had stopped, unlocked a door and ushered Kurt inside, he was too upset to appreciate the beautiful surroundings of the guest bedroom. He sat down rigidly on the bed whilst Mercedes ran him a bath. She then left him alone to wash, not before reassuring him that she would be back to check on him soon.

* * *

Blaine had retreated to his study; he was pacing up and down the floor, deliberating his next move when he heard a knock on the door. He was prepared to ignore the knocker when the door opened anyway and a flustered looking Mercedes hurried into the room.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you Mr President but I REALLY need to talk to you." Mercedes started.

Blaine ignored her completely and continued his pacing, he wasn't intentionally being rude but if he stopped pacing he might just start hitting things.

"Mr President?" Mercedes repeated.

"President Anderson" There was now a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Blaine Anderson!" Mercedes never called Blaine by his first name, it wasn't protocol, but this was an emergency.

Blaine hesitated and looked up to meet his secretary's eyes. "Look Mercedes, can't you get Pierce to deal with whatever's going on, I'm kind of having a breakdown here."

Mercedes had had enough; she firmly took the President by the arm and forced him down into the sofa. "I know what went down with Kurt and Karofsky and it's not what you think."

Blaine snorted "Not what I think! Oh so it's real love then is it? I thought it was just some holiday romance."

Mercedes gripped on to his arms harder. "Don't you dare make jokes about this, I don't care if you're the President of the USA; your acting like an asshole!"

Blaine looked up in shock at Mercedes' outburst, however inappropriate it may have been it did get his attention.

"I just had to deal with Kurt cowering in the corner of the staff room, sobbing uncontrollably. At first I couldn't get any sense out of him he was that devastated."

A look of concern flashed across Blaine's eyes as he finally flopped back fully in to the sofa.

"Eventually I managed to get out of him that Karofsky cornered him in the drawing room and sexually assaulted him." Mercedes eyes were wide with concern.

Blaine took a minute to process the new information. The more he thought about it the more sense it made. They were against the wall furthest away from the door, and Karofsky did seem to be holding Kurt down it a way that he would never have escaped from. And Kurt's arms had been flailing, which now he considered it must have been in terror. And Karofsky had been creeping about with that smirk all week, and Kurt had looked kind of uncomfortable when he had been servicing the meetings.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO MY….. TO MY MEMBERS OF STAFF. HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO ANYBODY! FUCKING ASSHOLE" Blaine was out of the chair and on his feet, his face had gone blood red and his hair was starting to escape from its gel casing as he thrashed around.

"Mercedes, I want that son of a bitch out of my house right now. Damn It, I want him out of the country." Blaine ranted as he continued his pacing up and down the room.

"President Karofsky is being escorted to the airport as we speak." Mercedes answered gravely.

"Good. Good. And where is Kurt? Is he OK? I need to see him."

"I escorted him to the Lincoln bedroom where he is taking a bath, after that I think you should give him a bit of time to rest, he's really shook up." Mercedes explained.

"Thanks Mercedes, you did the right thing, go check on him again will you? And tell him that…you know…." Blaine was at a loss on how to finish that sentence.

Mercedes smiled "Don't worry Mr President, I'll keep you updated." She quickly exited the room and made her way back to Kurt.

* * *

When Mercedes arrived at the Lincoln bedroom door she found a stony faced Mike standing guard outside. She had texted him a SOS message filling him in on the basics earlier. "He's asleep; he got out of the bath and just conked out. I promised him that I would stand guard outside." Mike explained.

Mercedes nodded and patted the waiter on the shoulder before heading to the common room to make them both a coffee, it was only 11.45am and it already felt like it should be the evening. It was going to be a long day.


	10. Past, Present, Future

**Super sorry for the massive delay in writing this chapter, it was a hard one to finish; I'm still not completely satisfied with it but there you go. Anyways, thanks for all the love for this story, I enjoy feedback - it keeps me writing!**

* * *

Kurt's eyes felt heavy as he blinked them open, his whole body felt heavy; it took him a minute to realise where he was, the elaborate décor of the room were definitely not his simple bedroom at home. He sleepily glanced at the bedside table where a clock told him it was 6.00pm. He had been asleep for a long time. His eyes moved from the clock over to a chair that was currently occupied. President Anderson was reading, his eyes flashed quickly across the paper, his brow slightly furrowed in concentration. He was dressed very casually; loose jeans, a white top and a slightly faded Harvard zip up hoodie. Socked feet were resting on the edge of the bed and loose curls lazed atop his head. Blaine was illuminated slightly by the evening sunlight entering the room from a window; Kurt thought he looked a bit like an angel.

Kurt started to sit up, his throat felt dry and raspy and he wanted to reach for the glass of water that was on the bedside table.

"Hey sleepy" Blaine smiled softly at him, eyes full of concern.

Before Kurt could reach any further Blaine had shot over and placed the water into his hands. Kurt smiled gratefully and took large, noisy gulps from the cup. When he had finished he put the glass back down and slumped back against the mound of pillows he had previously been sleeping on; Blaine was perched on the edge of the bed facing him.

Suddenly the events of the morning rushed back to the forefront of Kurt's mind, his stomach started churning and he felt like he was going to vomit. It had happened. Again. The butler could feel hot tears starting to well up in his eyes and roll in fat droplets down his pale cheeks. He felt a soft hand on his cheek, forcing his face upwards. Blue eyes connected with Hazel and Kurt suddenly found himself enveloped in Blaine's embrace. This sign of comfort broke something inside, he suddenly found himself bawling his eyes out, face buried between the thin material of the president t-shirt and his hooded top.

* * *

Blaine wasn't quite sure what to do; Kurt was borderline hysterical, his hands were clinging on to the back of his hooded top, his face was buried somewhere near Blaine's shoulder and he was shaking all over. The butler was now more or less sitting in Blaine's lap as the President slowly rocked him slightly and made calming shushing noises.

"Y-Y-Y-You must H-H-H-Hate me" Kurt mumbled into his shoulder, as the tears continued to fall. "I-I-I swear, I-I-I didn't….."

"Shhhhhhh, Shhhhhhh, Kurt listen. Mercedes has filled me in on what happened, we don't need to talk about it if you don't want but if you need to I'm here. This is my fault. I am so fucking sorry this happened to you, this is supposed to be a safe place and this happened whilst you were working; you weren't just working you were doing me a favour and I will never forgive myself for letting this happen on my watch." Now he had started talking Blaine couldn't stop, he could feel tears pricking at his own eyes and a lump in his throat. "What that…..man did is inexcusable"

"B-B-But I heard t-t-the conference, y-y-you sounded SO a-a-angry." Kurt sobbed

Blaine wanted to kick himself when he thought about how he had reacted to the mornings events, how had he been so stupid to not realise what was going on. "Yeah I was angry, I was completely overwhelmed and I didn't know what was going on; all I could think was why him? I….I…I. Kurt, there's something I need to tell you." Blaine didn't really know how to begin, he hadn't come in here expecting to reveal his feelings but it seemed like he was going to have to do it.

Suddenly the wet pressure of Kurt's head had lifted from his shoulder and Blaine found himself once again lost in the blue eyes of Kurt Hummel. "I know, just…..I Know." Kurt said gently, he was no longer crying but his eyes were still very watery and his voice was hoarse.

Blaine took a moment to process this information, Ok so Kurt hadn't SAID he knew about Blaine's feeling but it was definitely implied, he could see it in his eyes. "oh." Was all that he could really say.

"I know, and you should know….that…y'know…." Kurt's words tailed off as he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Blaine shifted from his position on the bed back to the chair.

"Come in" Blaine growled, he was ready to murder whoever had just interrupted that little moment.

* * *

Mercedes popped her head around the door "Mike and I were just leaving; we just wanted to check Kurt was okay before we went."

"I'm fine Mercedes, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt smiled a little and Mercedes blew a kiss his way before shutting the door. He couldn't believe it, he had definitely just had THAT conversation with Blaine, or, well, something kind of like that. He had just confirmed his feelings to the President of the United States of America. Shit. And now they were sat in a room alone. A bedroom. Awkward.

Kurt cleared his throat, the moment had definitely gone and he now just found himself staring at the President, wondering what to do next. He glanced quickly around the room and his eyes landed on the bedside radio alarm clock. He switched it on, maybe a bit of background noise would ease some of the weird tension in the room. The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of some inoffensive teen pop act, it wasn't really Kurt's thing but it didn't make his ears bleed.

"I enjoyed your speech by the way" Kurt started, keeping things light hearted might be the best way out of this situation. "I especially liked your mention of Madonna, but George Clooney? Really?" Kurt smiled, the more he joked the more he could temporarily block out all of the dark feelings currently swirling around his body.

"Hey he was okay in his day….two words. Danny Ocean." Blaine joked back.

"Alright so he's easy on the eyes, but is that enough to score him a place in a Presidential speech?" Kurt had subconsciously moved his left foot to the side of the bed where Blaine's feet had again taken residence as the President leaned back in his chair.

"Okay, he's smart, funny, he's a humanitarian and not just to get himself in the news, he had a pet pig for 18 years, 18 YEARS KURT! Plus did I mention he looks good in a tux?" Blaine was smiling, his feet had now trapped Kurt's bare feet and were rubbing it around, and neither man seemed to have noticed.

"Ha! So yes, mainly about the looks then. You do know he's like 70 right?" Kurt chuckled

"I said in his day! Not now, he's a bit past the older, mysterious silver fox stage!" Blaine folded his arms as he shook his head, his curls bouncing around causing Kurt to become slightly distracted. "Come on then Mr Clooney hater, would you chuck Danny Ocean out of bed?"

Kurt could feel himself blushing slightly, thinking about…that whilst sat alone in a bedroom with Blaine was dangerous. "Well…..no…..obviously, it's George freaking Clooney! Just wondered about your reasons is all." Kurt finished by sticking his tongue out.

Blaine chuckled, Kurt suddenly became aware of their entwined feet, he froze and flashed a glance over at Blaine, he seemed to have noticed as well. Kurt cleared his throat just as a woman started talking on the radio, the sounds of the teen pop fading into the distance.

_Did you guys hear that awesome speech President Anderson gave today? that Russian dude got served! Twitter has exploded, it's enough to make me feel patriotic, this one is for our ass kicking President, a golden oldie for a golden oldie!_

Kurt couldn't help the snort that escaped after hearing the woman on the radio "GOLDEN OLDIE!"

Blaine shook his head again, trying to hold back his own laughter "OI! 36 IS NOT OLD! It's not my fault she is probably like 12 or something, I mean, come on…" his little rant faded away as he realised what song was being played.

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time…._

"Kurt! This is one of MY songs! I used to sing this with my college glee club! We won a competition signing it once!" Blaine's eyes were shining as he leaped up from his chair and swung one arm around the bottom post of Kurt's 4 poster bed.

_And floating around in ecstasy_

Kurt was frozen to the bed. Blaine had begun to sing along to the song, he was good. He was VERY good. His voice was doing VERY strange things to Kurt, he would have happily stayed in bed and listened to the smooth tones all evening.

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

Unfortunately Blaine seemed to have other ideas; he had jumped on to Kurt's bed and was now pulling the butler up to join him.

* * *

Blaine was a big queen fan, It was no secret that he loved singing 'Don't stop me now', still; it was a weird coincidence that the radio lady had picked this song. The President decided to just take a chance and let loose for once, that was how he now found himself bouncing around on a bed like a 5 year old along with a slightly bedraggled, pajama clad butler.

_ I'm burnin' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

Blaine continued to sing along as he pulled Kurt off the bed and onto the carpeted floor, the butler was still a little stiff but he had a smile on his face so Blaine continued the pull him around the room in a sort of dance. Once they had reached the door Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and did a spin.

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

He found himself pointing at Kurt, and he could feel the blush beginning to creep up his cheeks, "Join in Kurt!"

Kurt gave him a slightly quizzical looks before singing the next bit.

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

Blaine had stopped singing, he was struggling to breathe, never mind sing! Kurt was amazing, his voice was quite high but at the same time quite manly, the President momentarily forgot where he was and it took all of his efforts not to just grab Kurt right where he was. He managed to compose himself enough to join in with the backing for the next few lines.

_Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)_

Blaine couldn't help but notice how well their voices blended together, Kurt has relaxed a little now and had joined in the dancing, Blaine tried his best not to stare, he didn't trust himself and the last thing Kurt needed right now was some creepy advance, even if they had kind of almost shared their feelings. Blaine was still confused.

Kurt was singing with the President, he smiled to himself and thought of how crazy Rachel was going to go when he told her. Rachel was a firm believer that all of the great romances started with singing, her evidence was generally her and Finn and Kurt couldn't help but feel like he needed more proof.

_Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode_

Kurt was dancing around enjoying himself, his eyes rarely left Blaine's as they continued to sing and dance their way around the room, this was exactly what he needed to take his mind of things, plus, Kurt always felt more at home communicating (read flirting) with people through performance, it was a confidence thing.

_I don't want to stop at all  
La da da da daah  
Da da da haa  
Ha da da ha ha haaa  
Ha da daa ha da da aaa  
Ooh ooh ooh_

The song was now drawing to a close, Blaine was twirling Kurt around and as the song slowed down had pulled him in to a slow dance. Kurt couldn't believe how at home he felt in the Presidents arms, they came to a stop as the last sounds of the piano faded out and the presenter started talking about some celebrity gossip. Kurt didn't hear what she was saying though, he was currently lost in a pair of golden eyes that were closer than they had ever been.

Blaine took a deep breath, he broke the lingering eye contact and instead leaned his forehead against that of the slightly taller butler. Their hands were still entwined and they were standing REALLY close. However inappropriate this was Blaine couldn't find it in himself to care. "You are an awesome performer Kurt, you should be on a stage."

Kurt let out a small laugh, from the shift in mood Blaine sensed that there was more to this. "So are you, I could listen to you sing all day."

Blaine wanted to know more "It was always just a hobby for me, something I do to relax; Kurt? Why do I feel like there's something you're not sharing here?" The President asked gently, not wanting to sound pushy. Blaine suddenly felt pressure on his hand, Kurt was tugging him over to the squashy sofa at the other side of the bedroom.

They both flopped down into it, still holding hands, Blaine liked the feeling and wasn't going to be the one to let go. Kurt cleared his throat "It's kind of a long story."

"We have time" Blaine prompted, smiling.

Kurt squeezed his hand before letting go; he needed personal space to explain this tale. "I suppose it all starts back in high school…."

"Woah this IS a long story!...sorry" Blaine interrupted smiling.

Kurt smiled back; the joke had eased a bit of the tension that had surrounded them. "Yeah so back in High School, you already know things were….tough, and that I was part of Glee Club, which helped a lot. Actually that club probably saved my life. Before it I was kind of a loner, kept to myself, and didn't really try to make many friends – I was very guarded, I hadn't come out back then but everyone knew I was different. I wore the most…interesting outfits and was always trying to push the boundaries fashion wise, it was just how I expressed myself; it was something I could control in a time of my life when I was scared and lonely. Anyway. So Glee came along and I had always been into performing, it was my lifelong ambition to become a Broadway star and I was absolutely convinced that after high school I would move to New York and make it big. I slowly started to make friends, I used to go shopping with some of the girls and then Rory came along and we just kind of, clicked I suppose. Most of the guys were a little wary of me, they didn't understand me and I suppose I didn't really try and get involved with their interests; and I think I freaked them out a little with my completely inappropriate crush on Finn – I didn't handle it well and I think I'll always regret the way I harassed him. Rory though, he was never scared that he would 'catch the gay' or whatever, he was just a good guy"

Kurt paused, it felt good telling Blaine about his past, there were things he needed him to understand. Blaine smiled and nudged his shoulder, urging him to continue. "It wasn't really until Rachel and I became friends that things started happening, once we got over our bitter rivalry – we both wanted to be the star, we realised that we actually had loads in common – the same dreams and life goals, we were good for each other. She pushed me to believe in myself and have more confidence and I helped her to consider other people's feelings and ground her a little – we balanced each other out. All of our senior year was devoted to NYADA – New York Academy of Dramatic Arts - preparation and we had even planned out what apartment we would get, where our regular coffee place would be and everything!"

Kurt smiled, he did have some fond memories of high school, and lots of them were with the crazy Miss Berry. "We did it. We both got in to NYADA and we got the apartment and we even had a coffee place. Life was good, better than ever really – Finn and Rachel had broken up at that point but I think the space helped them both grow as people. Then in my senior year I met Sebastian. Up until that point I had dated a few guys, nothing serious or anything but I had been having fun; one guy, Adam lasted a couple of months but he moved back to England. Sebastian was everything I had wanted in a man really – smart, attractive, super sweet – he would do anything to make me happy."

Blaine felt himself getting jealous at this point, which was stupid he knew – Kurt was talking about this guy in the past tense so it was obviously over.

"Towards the end of Senior year Finn moved to New York, he and Rach had been back together for about 6 months and he had managed to get a teaching job. He moved in with us and things were fine, a little crowded perhaps but we made it work. After college had finished Rach and Finn moved out to their own place and Seb moved in with me. At first things were amazing, I thought that was it for me, that maybe he was it. But then things started to change. I managed to get some small parts in some shows` and it looked like my career might actually go somewhere – obviously not as quickly as Rachel's – she had been on the radar since her freshman stint in 'Funny Girl' and so she managed to get work pretty quickly."

"Hang on." Blaine interrupted again. "Your Rachel isn't Rachel Berry is it?"

Kurt nodded with a small smile, the pride of his friends achievements were obvious. "Broadway fan?"

"Obviously! Who doesn't love musicals? I saw her in Wicked a couple of years back, she was amazing!" Blaine explained.

"I think that's my favourite show of hers so far, Wicked meant so much to us at high school; we even snuck into the theatre when we were in New York for the show choir nationals and sung on the stage."

Blaine smiled "So anyway, you were saying?"

"Oh yeah, so I was going places, I was keeping busy and actually making enough to live on without needing a second job. I think that's when things started to go wrong. Seb had graduated the year before and had really struggled to make it on the stage. He had filled in on a couple of minor roles off Broadway but still needed to work pretty much full time as a waiter to live. Looking back he was jealous of my success, my friendship with Rach, my relationship with my brother. He started getting possessive, needing to know where I was all of the time, I stopped hanging out with Rachel and Finn so much, I stopped talking to our other friends and stopped going to our nights out at 'Callbacks'. I would basically work and then be at home. He turned nasty, especially when he had been drinking, which was quite regularly. He….he…he…he hit me a couple of times" Kurt was starting to get emotional again; he hated telling this bit of his story.

Blaine leaned forwards and grabbed Kurt's hand again; Kurt smiled and continued "I managed to get him a small part in the show I was in, just a couple of lines and background in a few of the songs. I thought it would help – he would see me at work every day and know that there was nothing to worry about. It didn't work though. He hated the fact that I knew everyone there and that I had friends. He started spreading rumours about me and framed me for some damaged equipment. He had this ability to charm people and manipulate them to do what he wanted. He eventually managed to get me fired and then told me it was for my own good. I was rubbish and had gotten ideas above my ability….. The worst bit is that I believed him; he manipulated me as he did everyone else. So I started working in the hotels, and I'm good at what I do, I pay attention to details so moved up the ranks pretty quickly. It's not Broadway but its OK. Seb didn't even like the fact that I was successful at being a butler! One time he came home drunk and just kept…. hitting me, I locked myself in the bathroom and called Finn. He came round with the police and sorted everything out. He basically threw all of Sebs stuff out, moved Rachel and himself in for a couple of weeks and stayed with me through the trial. Seb got away with it – his dad paid for some fancy lawyer but it doesn't matter. I got out of there and away from him and things started looking up.

Kurt gave Blaine a smile, he knew this was a lot to take in and he didn't want to freak him out too much. "So anyway, the next couple of years went pretty smoothly, I didn't try out for anymore shows, part of me still believes all the crap Seb used to say. I did start seeing friends again and obviously I was always with Finn and Rach. Then, about a year ago I was working in The Plaza and I was delivering room service. The man in the room turned out to be Seb. He…"

Kurt paused and squeezed Blaine's hand. "He basically did what Karofsky did earlier."

Kurt once again found himself in the comforting embrace of The President. He took a deep breath and found himself relaxing instantly. "Yeah….so…..I called my dad and Finn and Rachel and basically decided I had to get out of New York, at least for a bit. So I rang Carlton, he used to work in New York and I knew he had moved to Washington. He got me my first hotel job out here and the rest is history!"

Kurt sighed, it really was quite a long story but he felt he had to explain about high school Kurt in order to explain college Kurt and his current situation. He looked up and met Blaine's eyes; they were whirling with hatred and anger. "Please let me get this….Seb thing killed. I can see why you forgave Azimo but this bastard? Definitely one for the secret service."

Kurt laughed, "Seriously, he definitely isn't worth it. I'm totally over it now; part of me thinks I should just go for it and move back to New York but…..I kind of like Washington now….I don't feel like I'm done here." What Kurt had wanted to say was actually, he was going to move back to New York until he started working for the President; but that would have sound creepy - I mean, who changes their life plans because they fancy their boss?

"Well I'm glad you stayed" Said Blaine with a smile. "However I don't think you should use living in Washington as an excuse not to perform. It's no Broadway but there are some awesome shows on in this city, you are made for the stage Kurt; it's so obvious it hurts, and seriously - I love having you as my butler but you are just meant for SO MUCH more. Don't give up on your dream" Blaine's eyes were shining with emotion; he just had to get across to Kurt how amazing he was. He had only heard him sing the once but that was enough. And they don't let just anyone into NYADA; Blaine himself hadn't gotten in.

It was Blaine's turn to be pulled into a hug, it was nice, before now he had always been the one to initiate physical contact; he enveloped Kurt into his arms and squeezed him so he was basically sat in his lap again. He was about to say something stupid which he would probably regret afterwards when Kurt's phone started ringing and the butler was pulling away and heading back over to his bed.

"It's my dad, I should take this…..he worries" Kurt explained, eyes showing the regret of having to break up the conversation.

"No matter, I should go finish reading these papers for tomorrow. Enjoy the room and take as much time as you need off. I don't expect to see you here until at least next week!" Blaine tried to keep things cheerful; he selfishly hoped Kurt wouldn't need too much time off.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks….for everything. And I'll be fine. I will definitely be back in on Monday."

Blaine nodded as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. He got out his own phone.

_New Message from Sam:_

_S- Nice speech Dude! Where the hell did that come from? Xxx_

Blaine smiled and pressed the call button, a conversation with his best friend would definitely be needed to get his head straight. He needed someone to help process the day's events – the incident with Karofsky, the press conference, the almost conversation about feelings with Kurt, the flirty duet, Kurt opening up about his past. One thing was for sure though; he was more in love with Kurt Hummel than he ever thought possible.

* * *

**Song was 'Don't Stop Me Now' - Queen**


	11. The Best Friend Effect

**Okay so this story is coming towards the end, there are 4 chapters and a little epilogue including this one. The good news is that I only have the last chapter to write so no super long waits! Again thank you for the reviews, I love every single one of them and they make me write/upload faster so pleeaassseee keep them coming! :D **

* * *

"For the millionth time Rach! I haven't really spoken to him, things have been crazy busy around here and he has been on loads of little trips away." It had been 10 days since Karofsky and things were finally getting back to normal. Well as normal as things got when you worked in the White House and were not so secretly in love with the President.

"But Kuuurrrrttttt! You sang together! You Hugged! There was forehead touching and feelings were admitted!" Rachel moaned.

"Feelings were KIND OF admitted Rachel, KIND OF. There is a difference. And if you didn't know he is kind of busy RUNNING THE COUNTRY! And things haven't been going his way this week, he is really stressed and me trying to interrupt his thinking space isn't going to help is it?" Okay so Kurt was also stressed. Stressed and sexually frustrated. When Burt had heard about Karofsky he and Carole had been on the next flight to Washington. And. . . Kurt really loved his Dad, and his stepmom; but 10 days in a tiny apartment was getting a bit much. They kept giving him these looks as if saying 'we know you're not ok'. Thankfully they were going tomorrow. Life could begin again then.

"But you will tell…"

"Rachel you KNOW you will be the first one to know if anything happened, which it won't! He is STILL the President and he is STILL my boss!" Kurt was the one whining now.

"Okay, okay…OH MY GOD AS IF I FORGOT TO TELL YOU WHY I RANG! Guess what Kurt?" Rachel sounded excited. Crazy excited.

"What?" Kurt groaned. He wasn't in the mood for overexcited Rachel, she hurt his eardrums.

"I'M COMING TO THE WHITE HOUSE!" Rachel screeched.

Kurt didn't seem to care about the screeching "WHAT? HOW? WHEN? WHY? Best. news. ever. Oh god I can't wait to see you! It's been a whole 3 months!" He really couldn't wait to see her. At some moments in your life you really just need a hug from your best friend, and the last two weeks had definitely been one of those occasions. Rachel had been all for getting the next flight over once she had found out but unfortunately she had no breaks in her rehearsal schedule and so no way to take any time off. Finn had popped over for a weekend but had returned to New York for work.

"Well…..apparently there is some fancy party happening at the White house in two weeks? And apparently the President himself has requested that we come over and do a few numbers from the new show to entertain his guests! The plan is to come up on the Friday, preform at the party on the Saturday and then be back in New York by Monday for the whole cast rehearsal."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! BEST NEWS EVER! Does this mean I get you for a whole weekend?"

"Consider me a weekend fixture of your room yes…..Oh I gotta go….dress fitting! Love you Byyyeeee!" Rachel hung up on her end just as there was a knock on the door.

Kurt looked around in panic, he had forgotten that he was in the men's toilets of the White House, his screeching could probably have been heard from the main road. "Errrrm….Come in?" He called, already red faced with embarrassment.

Blaine popped his head around the door, a big grin across his face "I was walking past and it sounded like someone was killing a cat, was just checking no animal cruelty was going down in my house"

Kurt threw back his head in laughter and pulled Blaine in to a tight hug. "I know it was you…thank you" He drew back a bit so he could look into the Presidents eye's."

"So I can safely assume that was Rachel on the phone then?" Blaine questioned, his eyes twinkling.

"I can't wait to see her; it's exactly what I needed. I won't forget this." Kurt pulled away from the embrace and checked his watch. "I have to run, I'm late with Vice President Pierces milkshake."

* * *

Blaine laughed "No problem, these parties are usually boring, hopefully it will liven things up! See you later maybe." Blaine ended with a wink as Kurt disappeared around the door. He then took out his own phone.

Message to Sam:

B- Once again you were right! He loved it! There was screaming (at Rachel) and hugging (for me :D) xxx

_S- This is why you should never doubt my methods Blaine! There is a method to my madness! xxx_

B- Oh sure there is! Seriously though, thanks. He looked much happier than before he got the news. xxx

_S- That's the best friend effect Blaine! And as the enabler you get all the love! Xxx_

B- Right. OK. When do I get the best friend effect? I miss you! Xxx

_S- I'm back 5 days before the party. I'll be in touch soon for help with my Mercedes Mission. xxx_

B- I'll….look forward to that? xxx

_S- Oh yes you will ;) xxx_

* * *

It was 8.30pm and Blaine was still in his office, stressing. He had faced some opposition to some of his plans and finding compromises was inhibiting the effectiveness of the whole strategy. There was a knock at the door, Blaine wasn't in the mood for interruptions.

"YES?" He growled as he pressed the buzzer that allowed entry.

His mood improved massively when he recognized the face peeking around the door. "I am SO sorry to interrupt you, I know how busy you are but I just wanted to give you this before I went home." Kurt glided across the room with a fully laden tray, an apologetic look across his face. The apologetic look faded slightly when he caught a look at Blaine. He was doing everything in his power to hold back the giggle threatening to erupt from his lips.

"I'm really sorry Mr President" Kurt giggled as he put down the tray, instead of standing back and bowing he leaned toward Blaine and stroked his hands delicately through his hair. Blaine was a little stunned by the sudden closeness to realise what was going on so he just stared at Kurt blankly.

"You had a little…..hair out of place." Kurt explained.

"Euuurrrrghhh" Groaned Blaine, he knew exactly what Kurt was referring to, half of his hair would have been sticking up where he had been leaning on his hand. At college the look had been known as 'exam hair'.

"Here" Kurt said gently as he laid out the plate and teapot in front of Blaine. "Camomile Tea and a Spanish Omelette – Mike mentioned that you had refused lunch AND dinner. Not good Mr President, we can't have you getting ill."

"Oh my god this looks amazing! Thanks for this, I just get so stressed I can't eat." Blaine started tucking into the omelette as Kurt poured out the tea. "This is the best omelette ever! Who made it? It definitely wasn't Walker."

Kurt blushed "Errrrr…I made it actually"

Blaine was so touched by the gesture "Is there anything you can't do?" his voice was cracking slightly with emotion.

"Oh I'm sure there are some things…such as run a country!" Kurt smiled, trying to cheer up the very glum looking President.

"You could probably do a better job than I am at the moment, nothing is going right, everything is taking twice as long as I thought it would. Pierce keeps changing her mind on things and I just seem to be getting nowhere. I wanted this job so I could make a difference and I just feel like all I am doing is making things worse!" Blaine flopped down on to the desk, just missing the empty plate which had held the omelette that he had inhaled.

As Blaine lay with his hot head on the cool desk he started to feel more and more relaxed. It took him a moment to realise that the relaxation was probably due to the cool fingers that were scratching him on the neck, just below the hairline. Blaine leant into the pressure a bit like a cat; this caused Kurt to chuckle.

"Do you really feel as if you're not making a difference?" Kurt asked tentatively.

Blaine lifted his head up from the desk and locked eyes with the butler, Kurt could see the sadness, regret, stress and fear bubbling up in Blaine. "I need to show you something" Kurt sighed, holding out his hand to Blaine.

Blaine wasn't going to miss out on an opportunity to hold Kurt's hand; Kurt could probably walk off the edge off a cliff and Blaine would go with him if he happened to be holding his hand at the time. Kurt lead the President across the room before dropping his hand at the door. "This way"

Blaine knew holding Kurt's hand was totally inappropriate, especially in the corridor, so he grumpily followed on behind. They kept walking until they came to a door; Kurt opened it with a flourish and pulled Blaine inside. The president couldn't help but flash back to the time when Kurt had basically stripped him in a cupboard to change his shirt. That was hot. Kurt was hot. Maybe that was what Kurt was going to do to cheer him up? Blaine was knocked out of his little fantasy when he bumped into a large sack on the floor. Kurt grinned at him, Blaine looked up in shock and then around the room in confusion. "What IS all of this?" The room was filled with overflowing sacks of mail.

"It's your fan mail!" Kurt exclaimed, waving his hands around the room.

"Excuse me?" asked Blaine

"Your fan mail! Every single one of these letters in from someone you have inspired. You think that you're not making a difference? Just take a look at some of these letters. You are making a huge difference; you are helping people feel comfortable in their own skin. Think back to when we were kids – how much easier would life have been if the President had been Gay? I know I would have felt less of a freak, less alone; just think about how amazing it must be to have you as a role model." Kurt tried to explain, it was a difficult topic but he needed Blaine to see how much he was helping.

Blaine let out a breath and slumped down onto one of the sacks. "Why haven't I seen any of these?"

Kurt smiled "Mercedes thinks you have enough on your plate, she doesn't want to add to your stress. I thought you needed to see it. Just sit and read some."

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt down next to him. "Sit with me?"

Kurt couldn't deny Blaine anything when he gave him THAT look. "Sure"

Blaine pulled an envelope out of the bag at random and read the contents.

_Dear President Anderson,_

_I am 15 and I just wanted to thank you for giving me the courage to come out to my parents. My Father has always expressed slightly homophobic opinions and so I was scared. The other day I overheard him say something about how he thought you were the best thing to happen to this country in a long time. I thought if he approves of you then maybe he wouldn't hate me?_

_I told him and he was OK with it. He said if it was good enough for the President of the USA then it was good enough for his son. He even attended a PFLAG meeting with my mom. This would never have happened if it wasn't for you, so thank you._

_Jack Kirk_

Blaine wiped the tears that were quickly escaping from his eyes, he put the letter into the pocket of his suit and picked up another one and started reading. Kurt was rubbing him slowly on the back, it was soothing.

_Dear Mr President,_

_My life has got much better since you were elected and I just want to thank you. Before you came in to office every day was living hell. I was bullied all day at school; I was even followed home and beaten up a few times. My school has now implemented your new anti-bullying strategy and it is working. I am no longer afraid to go to school and I even have a friend, she was in the same position as me and had dropped out. She says that she probably would have taken her life if things hadn't changed. So thank you, not just for my safety but also for my friend._

_With love,_

_Sally Evans, aged 17_

The two men sat in silence for 2 hours whilst Blaine sifted through the letters. When the President finished the first bag he looked over at Kurt. "Thank you Kurt, I needed to see these; and all of these people deserve replies, even if it takes me 10 years!" Blaine chuckled through the tears.

"Feel any better?" Kurt asked, getting to his feet.

"Much, it's like I remember now why I got into this business, helping people comes first; the opposition can go screw themselves, my changes are going through!" Blaine stood up; Kurt could see the passion alight in his eyes. He loved that look Blaine had when he got passionate about something; it was as sexy as hell.

Blaine pulled the butler into a long hug "I honestly don't know what I would do without you sometimes"

Kurt laughed "I'm sure someone else would bring you coffee."

"Blaine pulled back slightly and caught Kurt's chin with his fingers "Don't say that, you know it's not about the coffee…..you do know that right? It's SO MUCH more than coffee, it always has been."

Kurt smiled, eyes locked to the President's "I know…..I don't hang out with any old boss after work y'know."

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt back in for another hug. "I kind of wish you didn't work here, does that sound mad? I mean, I probably would never have met you if you didn't work here but…"

"But that might have been easier? I know exactly what you mean." Kurt pulled out of the hug and checked his watch. As much as I'd love to stay here and wallow in self-pity with you, I have a skype date with Rachel, she wants to go through minute by minute plans for when she's in town." He needed to get out of there. Out of the room, the room where he and Blaine had just agreed that if the situation was different…..Kurt didn't even want to think about it.

"See you tomorrow?" Blaine questioned eyes full of pleading.

"Hopefully" smiled Kurt, with one small squeeze of the hand he departed the room.

Blaine flopped back onto the mail sacks, suddenly tired, he fumbled around in his pocket for his phone. "Tiiinnnaaaaaaaaa" He groaned.


	12. Saturday Night's Alright: Part 1

**I didn't mean for this to happen but things have gotten a little angsty; at least the end of this chapter and all of the next chapter have...sorry about that. Stick with me though...**

**In other news, this fic is nearing its end. I have really enjoyed writing it (because it has mainly written itself), would anybody be interested in a sequel of some sort? Let me know and things may happen :)**

**Again, much love for my reviews, follows, favorites and all round general awesome support for this story, I probably wouldn't have got this far without it so please continue :D**

* * *

Kurt nervously twiddled his thumbs, waiting was always the worst part. A knock at door and he was on his feet, pulling the handle. His body was immediately seized by a small brunette woman who was shrieking madly.

"Rachel! Inside! The neighbours still think I'm normal!" It was easier just to pick her up and deposit her in the hallway before shutting the door.

"HI" Rachel beamed

"Hello" Kurt replied, pulling Rachel in for a long hug, a hug that was not broken as they walked in perfect sync across the room and onto the sofa.

"Oh god I miss this, I love your brother but he just doesn't fill the Kurt shaped hole in my life." Rachel moaned.

"Shush woman, let's not think about it, we have the whole weekend! Tonight is a pizza, facial, reality TV spectacular then tomorrow we shall spend the day shopping and being touristy before I need to head to work and YOU need to get ready for the big party." Kurt soothed.

"I still don't believe you have to work on Saturday!" Rachel pouted.

"Of course I have to work, I'm a butler and I'll actually get to do proper silver service, Anderson doesn't have ENOUGH parties for my liking. And this way I get to see you preform AND fill you in on the gossip from the kitchens."

"Fair point….Okay then Hummel, get that pizza ordered."

* * *

"So let's run through this one more time….JUST so it's perfect." Sam ordered.

"SAM! Come on now. Tina will be here in….5 minutes; can't we just spend the time gossiping about this new man she's bringing?" Blaine moaned, stretching lazily on the sofa they were currently sitting on. It was Saturday afternoon and the study was a mess of pizza boxes, action movie box sets and scrunched up bits of paper.

"No, Plan. Now" Sam repeated.

"Fine….so after Mercedes' shift finishes I say I have an urgent errand I need her to run. I send her to the dry cleaners to get my suit. But the ticket I give her is for that new dress she was swooning over the last time she went shopping with Kurt." Blaine reeled off.

"Yep. I'm so glad Kurt was open to scheming on his friend." Sam interjected.

Blaine rolled his eyes "So on the dress is instructions to meet you at the restaurant, where you will meet her for pre-party alone time."

"YES! Thank you. See I kind of wish I hadn't already asked her to come with me, then It could have been a complete surprise" Sam gushed.

"Yeah, a surprise I would probably have had to sort out for you!" Blaine argued. He was really enjoying having Sam back, even if he made life a bit complicated.

"Shame you can't ask…"

"Sam, please, drop it. And he will be there working and that's gonna be awkward enough." Blaine mumbled, he knew how most of his peers treated 'the staff'.

"Dude chill, it'll be fine" Sam soothed,

There was a knock at the door, which swiftly opened to reveal Tina and a very nervous looking date who was completely ignored by the boys.

"TINA!" both men shouted at the same time as they jumped off the sofa and pulled the woman into a 3-way hug.

"Hey guys! I've missed you two! This is Wez" Tina had a massive grin on her face and was waiting for Blaine to make the connection.

"WES! What the hell!" Blaine pulled the man into a hug "It's been what? 10 years? I thought you were in Germany!"

"I moved back about 6 months ago, I've been meaning to get in touch but then I ran into Tina and she wanted me to wait until we knew how things would go between us." Wez explained.

"Hey Sam, long time man." Wes fist bumped Sam and put an arm around Tina.

"And how is it going?" Questioned Sam and Blaine at the same time, they laughed, like they did every time they were in sync.

The couple laughed at made love sick eyes at each other "Amazing" sighed Tina.

"Well…I would give you the whole 'best not break her heart' talk but I'm sure you have already worked out that Tina is WAY scarier than anything my secret service could do to you." Blaine joked, earning him a slap and a glare from Tina.

"Anyways Wes….What have you been up to since Harvard, still singing much?"

The gang took seats and began to catch up, Blaine excused himself as the afternoon drew on, he had to deliver his message to Mercedes and check that everything was running smoothly for the party. Blaine hated these official functions but they were a big part of his job, schmoozing the high society, delegates and ambassadors always felt fake; he would much prefer to invite some local nurses or teachers or people that actually thought of others and show them a night of appreciation. At least he had managed to score invites for his friends and chosen the entertainment.

When Blaine returned to the study he found Sam, Tina and Wes deep in a game of monopoly, music playing in the background. His heart swelled at the sight, it reminded him of care free college days when he had no responsibilities. He took a seat on the floor between Sam and Tina, "You can be on my team" Tina informed him as she leant back into his chest and put a head on his shoulder. Blaine automatically wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Insert Gay Joke" Sam laughed, putting his head on Blaine's other shoulder. Blaine pulled him into the 3 way cuddle, feeling more content than he had in a while.

"Awwwwww cute" Wes cooed, taking out his phone and snapping a picture before rolling the dice. "Don't think it's gonna stop me putting a hotel on Mayfair though!"

Sam sat up "We were always going to lose; you can't play 'Monopoly' with a property mogul, it's unfair. Like playing 'Operation' with a surgeon."

"It's the British monopoly! I don't own property there!" Wes reasoned.

"No difference" Sam stated with a shake of the head.

There was a knock on the door "Come in!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt walked in holding a tray of snacks and drinks "Thought you guys might like some food."

Blaine grinned "It's like you read my mind!"

Sam made grabby motions with his hands and Tina was staring between Blaine and Kurt with a knowing smile. Wes just looked confused.

Kurt put the tray down on the table and headed for the door. "Anything else?"

Blaine hated it when he asked that, his mind couldn't help but run through scenarios of what he would ask Kurt to do if he was allowed. Most of them didn't involve clothes and so were definitely not work appropriate. "I think we're good for now, thank you" Blaine couldn't help but throw him a wink as he closed the door.

Tina let out the squeal she had obviously been holding back with great difficulty for some time "Fuck Blaine! You said he was hot but my god! He is gorgeous!"

Sam let out a low whistle " Geez! B, the sexual tension! I thought it was bad the last time I was here! How the hell have you guys not internally combusted yet!"

"I have no idea what's going on and even I could see you guys mentally undressing each other!" Wez piped.

Blaine buried his head into Tina's back "Eurrggghh I know. Just. It is what it is, the situation is what it is and well…. That's all there is to it so drop it." Blaine mumbled.

Sam was about to say something "I said drop it Sam!" Blaine warned without looking up.

"Fiiinnnnnneeeee, anyways I'm busy trying to woo Mercedes. Talking of which, she should be back soon!"

As if on cue the door swung open "Evans! What the Hell is this? Making me run around town in search of some dry cleaning! Is this your idea of romance!?" Mercedes had stormed in the room and was glaring at Sam, but also had a huge smile on her face.

Sam jumped up from the floor "Well…worked didn't it?" He said with a cocky grin.

Mercedes laughed "Miss Jones does not DO washing? Got that?" she sassed before introducing herself to Tina and Wez "As these two idiots (no offense boss) are obviously incapable of the simplest of introductions."

Mercedes left after promising to meet up with Sam later. "I like her; I think she will be able to control your unique brand of crazy" said Tina as she ruffled Sam's hair.

"Well hopefully I can seal the deal tonight if BLAINE holds up his end of the bargain!" Sam glared over at the President.

"Chill dude! It'll get done! Now if you excuse me I'm going to go make myself beautiful." Blaine excused himself from the room and headed for the shower.

* * *

Kurt took one final sweep of the room, the party was due to start in 10 minutes and he was checking that everything was in place, he loved this part of his job; organizing events, coordinating activities, making sure everything was absolutely perfect. Rachel was standing close to him, slightly nervous of her surroundings; Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the fact that the great Rachel Berry was intimidated by the grandness of the White House. He was currently giving the grand piano a final polish, making sure no dust remained on the beautiful instrument. Rachel was caressing it, much to Kurt's annoyance when a door opened at the opposite end of the room, cutting off their conversation.

"Kurt! It's HIM!" Rachel whispered, louder than necessary.

"Dreamy as ever" Kurt whispered to himself, unfortunately Rachel heard this and gave his shoulder a knowing nudge, causing Kurt to go bright red. _Fantastic_. Before Blaine had even clocked their presence in the room Rachel had fled through the door that led to the kitchens. Kurt rolled his eyes, she hadn't done her hair or make up yet so he couldn't really blame her.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat brought Kurt out of his thoughts "Hey"

"Hi" smiled Blaine.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle, Blaine's outfit was flawless, not a speck out of place, hair perfectly gelled, all except for his bow tie which was askew. Kurt stepped forward without a second thought and corrected it for him.

"Oh. Thanks" said Blaine with a blush, I thought I had done that.

"No worries" replied Kurt with a wink as he spun back round to check the piano.

He heard Blaine retreat form the room, Kurt really hoped tonight would go OK for the President; he knew he wasn't particularly fond of these events and so Kurt was going to go out of his way to ensure that he always at least had food and drink to hand.

* * *

Blaine made another round of the now crowded room, this is the part that he had been dreading; he had done all of the initial meeting and greeting and now he was down to the schmoozing. He couldn't help but glance and Kurt every 5 seconds, the man really was in his element; coordinating the waiters, ensuring the drinks kept flowing and the music kept playing. Blaine caught his eye, as it did every minute or so, he threw the butler a smile who retuned a grin. Suddenly Blaine felt hands on his lower back and breath tickling his ear. "Penny for your thoughts?" Eurgh. Hunter Clarington. He had forgotten about that particular invite.

"Hi Hunter" Blaine stated politely, stepping away from the contact. "How's the family?"

"I'm sure they are okay, I think our Mothers may have gone to lunch last week" Hunter ran a finger along Blaine's shoulder. "How are you?" he whispered.

"Busy" huffed Blaine as he again forced a smile and continued his round of the room.

Before long the room darkened and somebody announced that Rachel Berry and the cast of the hotly anticipated new musical 'Inner city pressure' would be taking the stage. Blaine used the darkness to cross the room and get as far away from Hunter as possible, far away from Hunter also nicely happened to mean 'next to Kurt', at least in Blaine's world.

"Hey" Blaine whispered, leaning in under the pretense of getting some champagne from the tray the butler was expertly holding.

Kurt smiled and turned towards the stage that had been set up in the corner just as Rachel marched on and took the central position. She glanced quickly across the room until her eyes landed on Kurt, she sent him a wink and then her eyes bugged as she noticed who was stood next to him. Her face broke out into a knowing smile as she introduced the first song.

"Hi everyone, we are very excited to be here in the White House, thank you Mr President for letting us perform to a room of esteemed guests such as yourselves. This first song is the opening number from our new musical, I hope you enjoy it.

The music in the background started as Rachel was joined on stage by a Man with blonde hair, presumably the male lead.

_Hello_

**_Hi_**

_Hello, man, sitting in the park_

**_I just said "hi", woman in the park_**

_How ya' doin'?_

**_hmmmm, good, thanks._**_  
You're looking good  
_**_Pardon?_**_  
I said "You're looking good"  
_**_Fair enough_**_  
Jenny_

**_Pardon?_**_  
Jenny  
_**_No, I'm sorry. I think you've mistaken me for somebody else._**_  
No, it's me. I'm Jenny. My name is Jenny_

The song was funny and as it continued the audience were obviously enjoying it, laughing in all of the right places. As it drew to an end the audience broke out in to thunderous applause, led by Sam who was stamping his feet. The blonde man gave a low bow and left the stage. Rachel stepped forwards into a spotlight to sing the next song solo.

Rachel was on form, Kurt found himself wiping away tears as she drew the song to a close, her eyes found his and he made a heart shape with his hands. It was one of their things. Rachel smiled as the crowd went wild. Chants of "encore!" erupted spontaneously from several different groups. Rachel smiled, "another?" she knew how to work a crowd. The cheering grew louder "Well if it's okay with President Anderson I would like to invite a special guest on to the stage?" Rachel sent a quizzical look over to the President, who she was yet to formally meet.

Blaine had a good idea who this 'special guest' would be and Blaine couldn't think of anything he would like to see more.

"Of course!" He shouted, playing along with the theatrics of the occasion.

"Okay, My best friend happens to be here tonight, he's the hottie serving the drinks…Kurt Hummel, please come join me on stage?" Rachel pleaded.

One look at Kurt's face told Blaine he had not been expecting this, he was frozen to the spot. Blaine wanted to lean over and give the butler a supportive hug, but that probably would look suspicious. Fortunately Mercedes came to the rescue and dragged him away to the stage.

"Here he is!" Rachel gushed, pulling Kurt in for a quick hug. "Now a little birdie told me that President Anderson was a bit of a 'Wicked' fan?" Blaine shrugged his shoulders ad nodded, playing along.

"A man of good taste" Rachel couldn't help but wink at Kurt and send a knowing smile over to Blaine, causing Kurt to face-palm and Sam, Mercedes, Tina and Wes to break out in hysterics.

"Well anyway, this is a number that has been dear to Kurt and I since the days of our high school glee club. We actually had a diva off to this song once; Kurt threw the competition to protect his dad from homophobia. So this one is dedicated to you President Anderson; thank you for helping to change opinions."

Blaine quickly wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes; he could just imagine high school Kurt doing something like that in order to save his dad some embarrassment. It broke his heart.

As music started up in the background a wave of nostalgia washed over Kurt, being back up on stage with Rachel, this song, it was like he could see his dream of performing in front of him again for the first time in years.

Kurt started singing, they hadn't discussed who would sing which bits, it was a given that it would be the way they had always done it.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

Blaine was rooted to the spot, Kurt had made eye contact with him as soon as he had started singing, and oh my god! Blaine had thought 'Don't Stop Me Now' was good. This was in another league entirely! How was this man not on Broadway?

Rachel joined in, this song really showed off her vocal range, and her voice blended so well with Kurt's, the effect was magical.

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_

_cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

Kurt couldn't help but stare directly at Blaine as he sung; he didn't mean to, it's just where his eyes always seemed to land when Kurt was busy concentrating on other things. Singing felt good, he felt good. It had been too long and the further into the song he got the more he hated himself for ever doubting his talents. It was if the lyrics were reaching out just for him. He was through accepting the limits that Sebastian had told him were so; Kurt Hummel was back, and he was going to change some things. He grinned at Rachel, forcing himself to turn towards her as they sung the chorus together.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

Rachel took a small bow and stepped back, allowing Kurt the big finish. It showed just how much she loved him that she, Rachel Berry would voluntarily stand back, out of the spotlight. Only her best friend, who desperately needed to remember who he was got this kind of treatment.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_bring me down!_

_ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

Fuck! Was all Blaine could think, Did Kurt just Pull off a high F? Surely that's impossible? Nothing seemed beyond the reach of this butler. The audience were all on their feet in a standing ovation, Kurt and Rachel were in each other's arms; and then bowing, then hugging again as they made their way off stage.

Blaine started trying to move across the room to where they had disappeared into the crowd, this was it, he no longer cared about the rules, he was through with playing someone else's game, he wanted Kurt and he was going to go get him. Unfortunately his progress across the room was stopped by Hunter fucking Clarington.

"Hi again" drawled Hunter, sliding an arm around Blaine's waist

"Hunter! Come on! What the hell!" Blaine tried to move away but Hunter had him trapped.

"Come on Blainey, you know you want me; stop playing hard to get and have a bit of fun" Hunter was whispering in his ear, rubbing his cheek against Blaine who was unable to move without causing a massive scene. Not very Presidential.

Thankfully Blaine's bodyguard had clocked an issue and were at his side "Thank you!" huffed Blaine angrily as he moved away from Hunter. But it was too late, his eyes locked with that of Kurt Hummel across the room. Kurt shook his head and wiped away a tear with his sleeve before turning and storming towards the kitchens.

Fuck.

* * *

**Just so you know... Songs mentioned -**

**'Jenny/Hilarious Misunderstanding - Flight of the Conchords (well done if you also spotted the use of one of their songs as Rachel's new Musical :p )**

**Defying Gravity - Wicked **


	13. Saturday Night's Alright: Part 2

**So it looks like you guys would like a sequel, I'll get on to that at some point. I did warn you about this chapter! But hey, it's the penultimate one (not including the epilogue) so it's only right that there is drama! **

**Nearly at 100 reviews so would love to get over that milestone with this chapter - yes that is a hint. Much love to those that have already reviewed (but y'know...keep them coming :p).**

* * *

Blaine started pushing his way through the crowd, not stopping to make conversation with any of the people who tried to engage with him. He threw open the Kitchen door not stopping to look if anybody was inside.

"Hunter FUCKING Clarington means nothing to me!" Blaine bellowed. A timid waitress dropped her plate of smoked salmon in shock.

"Oh, I am So sorry, I thought you were someone else…." Blaine began.

"Get a GRIP Susan; stop bothering the President. That salmon won't clean itself up!" Came the commanding tone of Sue Sylvester.

"I take it you are looking for Hummel?" Sue drawled.

Blaine nodded and wiped his eyes quickly, not even caring what anybody thought.

"Store room" Sue nodded to the door at the back of the room.

Blaine walked past a concerned looking Mike who raised his eyebrows at his presence. The President patted him on the shoulder as he passed; trying to reassure the waiter that he was going to sort things out.

* * *

Blaine hurriedly opened the door and spotted Kurt leaning against a pile of boxes, silent tears running down his face. "Hunter fucking Clarington doesn't mean anything to me, a swear it! He's just some idiot son of one of my father's business associates and our Mothers have been trying and failing to get us together for years. Apparently they think it's for the best because we are both from a 'respectable' families but he's a first class asshole and…" Blaine's rant was interrupted.

"I know" Kurt cut in, voice quiet.

Blaine look shocked, "What?"

"Of course I know there is nothing going on with that guy, I could see it in your body language; it's just, I felt jealous! And that is SO stupid! I have no right to feel jealous, and then I just got angry and upset at myself…..I…I Can't do this anymore."

Blaine pulled the butler in to a hug "Come back out; there is something I want to show you, and then I want us to have a conversation okay?" Blaine whispered gently into Kurt ear, it took everything in his power not to just kiss him right then and there; but deep down Blaine was an old romantic and kissing someone who had just been crying and whilst in a dank store room was not his idea of good timing. Blaine also didn't want to think about Kurt's last words, they sounded like he was giving up; giving up on him, on them, on whatever the hell the thing was called that had been pulling at his soul for the last few months.

Kurt sniffed and nodded, "I'll be out in 2"

Blaine gave him one last squeeze before leaving the room to find Sam. As he entered the party he saw his best friend at the other end of the room; he was deep in conversation with a very giggly Mercedes, thing's must be going well.

"Hey, sorry guys; I need Sam for a moment" Blaine hated interrupting but it was an emergency. "Slight change of plan; still doing your plan, don't worry!" Blaine started, seeing the look of annoyance that had flashed across his friends face. Blaine continued to fill his best friend in on the amendments to the original plan. Sam was grinning now as he patted Blaine on the shoulder and ran off to initiate 'phase 1'.

* * *

Within minutes the stage lights had been turned back on and Sam was sauntering out on to the stage. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, Sam Evans, 1st Mate – for those that don't know me" This earned him a chuckle from the crowd, he nodded over to Blaine in acknowledgement that Kurt was back in the room; probably with Rachel. "I think that if we all cheer loudly enough, we could convince President Anderson to come up and play us a couple of songs? What do you guys think?" Sam motioned to the audience who responded with a roar of applause.

This was all part of the plan, Blaine stepped forwards, holding his hands up in submission as he made his way up on to the stage and over to the piano. Sam clapped him on the shoulder as they past each other. He was on his own now. Blaine sat down on the seat and adjusted the microphone. "First off I would like to thank you all for coming; this song is dedicated to somebody…" Blaine's eyes found Kurt in the audience; he was standing in between Rachel and Mercedes, an unreadable expression on his face. "Somebody who… means more to me than they probably will ever know….and well; I'll let the music do the talking." Blaine was a little red faced now, he hated when he got flustered mid speech, he hadn't really prepared anything, and he just hoped that Kurt would understand what he was getting at. He had only chosen the song on his way up to the stage; this had been the song he had longed to sing to somebody since it first came out - funny that even though it had been a favorite of his for over 20 years he was really only just identifying with the meaning of the lyrics.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt had known what song Blaine was singing from the first hauntingly beautiful notes of the piano. His eyes had been locked to those of the President ever since. He was singing for him. All of the emotion threatening to overcome the beautiful singing was for him; the pained expression in his eyes was because he wanted Kurt to understand.

_Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life_

Blaine really identified with this bit, when he thought about it his life had been dull and colourless without Kurt; the butler had reminded him what it was like to feel again. Blaine had been so consumed by work and helping other people to have the best life possible that along the way he had somehow forgotten to have one of his own.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love_

Kurt could still hear the crack of emotion in the Presidents voice, his honey golden eyes were alight with a fiery passion, with pure love and longing and missed opportunity as he looked down at him.

_You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

Blaine didn't care if it was obvious or not who he was singing to, he couldn't and wouldn't take his eyes off Kurt. Tears were openly running down his cheeks now, he didn't want Kurt to abandon him, but he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt's words. _'I can't do this anymore'_.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

Blaine thought back to the first time he had ever laid eyes on Kurt; that was probably the best day of his life, in a way it felt like the first day of his life; everything before Kurt seemed blurry and life without the butler now seemed unimaginable.

_I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

Blaine was getting really emotional now, he was struggling to sing and some members of the audience were looking on with concern. Kurt didn't really know what to feel, on one hand this was definitely the most crazy and most romantic thing anybody had ever done for him, EVER! And on the other hand it didn't really change anything, he loved Blaine; that he was sure of and it was looking increasingly obvious that the President felt the same way. He was still his boss though, and so nothing could come of this. The song was coming to a close now; Blaine looked ready to collapse with emotion. And they still needed to talk, Kurt wasn't looking forward to it, he had some things to say that he knew the President would not want to hear.

_I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

The audience erupted into cautious applause. Blaine still couldn't read the expression on Kurt's face but his eyes were shining with emotion. The President glanced over at Sam, he had obviously been slow dancing with Mercedes and the two were now making out like they were at a high school disco. Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes; it didn't look like 'phase 2' of the plan would be necessary now. He stood up and jerked his head over to the door, signalling to Kurt to meet him outside, the party was drawing to a close and people were beginning to leave in small groups, hopefully they could slip out unnoticed.

Rachel was squealing in his ear, Kurt was trying to shut her up so as not to draw attention. "Rachel, I have to go and sort this out, go hang with Mercedes and Sam" Kurt pushed her towards the secretary who gave him a nod before turning to push his way through the crowed in the direction Blaine had motioned to.

* * *

Kurt took a deep breath as he stepped out into the crisp midnight air. He could see Blaine stood over by one of the fountains; his face was slightly illuminated from the lights at the bottom of the pool, the swirling water making patterns on his face. Kurt cautiously started walking over to Blaine, scared of what the next few minutes might bring; he had to do it though; If he ever wanted to amount to anything more than a butler, and Blaine really did deserve better; He's the PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES! Why the hell should he settle for somebody as Mediocre as Kurt?

Blaine heard feet crunching on the gravel path; he looked up to see the Butler walking toward him, an unreadable expression still on his face. Kurt stopped in front of Blaine and started moving the gravel around with one foot, unsure of how to start.

"You were awesome up there by the way" Blaine began, his voice slightly hoarse from the effort of singing.

Kurt looked up and made eye contact with Blaine "So…So were you, that…you didn't have to do that." He started.

"I needed to …Kurt….there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever'. Tonight seeing you up on that stage….I….I can't hide it anymore Kurt, you move me and…."Blaine was interrupted.

"I can't do…this anymore" Kurt started, pointing between them to emphasize his point. He didn't want to hear what Blaine had to say, he had a feeling that if he let the President finish then he would lose all of the willpower that he had summoned and would never say or do what he really had to do.

"It's slowly killing us both. I handed in my notice, I have two weeks left; I'm moving back to New York."

"WHAT!" Blaine shouted "But….but….things were fine until…"

"No they weren't" Kurt had a sad smile on his face "Neither of us can concentrate on our job's when the other is around, and your job is far too important to have stupid distractions. I can't do this, I have worked too long and too hard to break the rules, as much as I want to…I can't. Blame my stupid Father and his stupid morals" Kurt gave Blaine another pained smile." I love you. Please know that. I have been in love with you since you dropped that stupid cup of coffee all over the corridor! But I just can't do this. I'm sorry." Kurt had tears streaming down his face as he ran; he ran and just kept running. He found himself in a taxi, not caring that he still had an hour or so of work left.

* * *

Blaine felt somebody sit down next to him, he realised he was sitting on the gravel path next to the fountain, he couldn't see who it was through the tears, and he didn't really care. Not now, not anymore. "It's nice to finally meet you Mr President" Rachel nudged his shoulder.

Blaine wiped his eyes and looked up. Rachel Berry. "Kurt he…"

"Kurt's messed up; he has been ever since he got with that creep Sebastian. Seb…he…..changed him, I can't explain it." Rachel knew she had to explain some things to the President but finding the right words was difficult.

"What exactly happened? I saw him run…." Rachel coaxed.

"I was in the middle of….of pouring my heart out and he basically said he was a stupid distraction that I didn't need and that he couldn't break the rules or something? I guess with him being an employee….I don't know. Oh. He told me he loved me. Then he ran away. Why the FUCK did he do that?" Tears were running thick and fast down the Presidents face.

"In high school Kurt was SO sure of who he was, what he wanted in life and he disregarded anybody who tried to tell him otherwise. Then in college, his superior fashion sense and…well just being Kurt really made him basically king of NYADA. I was jealous at first but Kurt just had this...confidence, and then he met Seb towards the end of junior year; they started dating in Senior year and well…you know the rest." Rachel sighed.

"Now though…..The last few years he has had zero self-confidence – that is the first time I have managed to get him on stage in 5 years; and that is all down to you. Just being around you has helped him kind of….remember who he is I suppose. But you have to realise….Kurt hasn't had a relationship since Seb...he….struggles to process his emotions and so always backs away when things start to happen."

"Can I give you some advice?" Rachel asked.

Blaine shrugged; the situation couldn't get any worse. "Give him some time, a week or so. Kurt means well and he does these big dramatic moves to try and save face and to stop people from getting hurt but it usually ends in him feeling worse than before. What Kurt thinks is the easy option generally doesn't end up being so" Rachel patted him on the back and got up. Sam's on the steps, he want to talk to you, I best go look after Kurt.

"Thanks" Responded Blaine weakly as Rachel retreated into the darkness.

Sam was pulling him in to a hug. "Don't worry B, I won't let the ship go down, I have a plan…"

* * *

**Please don't kill me! Well at least hold off for a bit... Sam has a plan...can't we just wait and see what it is?...No?...**

**Song was obviously Teenage Dream - Katy Perry (but this performance was similar to Blaine's one from 'Callbacks', y'know, from THAT episode.**


	14. Operation Klaine'

**Okay guys, this is it, the BIG ONE! deep breaths...I have literally just finished writing this and it all got super emotional at the end there...so please, please let me know what you think. I love every single one of my reviews and they make me super happy so if you have followed or favourited or just randomly decided to read this chapter then let me know what you think :). And this isn't all from me...There is a little epilogue planned just...y'know...get things nice and calm again :p.**

**Big thank you to luislealq who basically came up with the punishment for Hunter. I wasn't actually thinking of comeuppance when I wrote it so glad it was mentioned. For those Seb haters out there...don't worry, revenge is a dish best served cold (in the sequel probably). **

**Last thing before I let you get on with this...The song used is Loving You - Paolo Nutini. Please go listen to it before/during/after you read this if you haven't heard it before. It just...well it's the reason I'm an emotional mess as I write this stupidly long rant.**

**Thank you for sticking with me this far.**

* * *

_And Finally on Channel 7 news…President Anderson continues to shock everybody with his uncharacteristically bad mood. The usually cheerful and polite President was seen glaring at reporters, and even engaged in an argument with several paparazzi outside of his Brussels Hotel where he is attending the UN conferences. According to the Japanese delegate President Anderson has only attended the compulsory sessions and has not been seen at any of the more informal events where so many political goals are met. According to sources inside the hotel the President spends most of his free time boxing or playing his guitar. However nobody has been able to pinpoint why Anderson is in such a bad mood….Things seem to be going his way politically and he is riding high in opinion polls; Some have suggested that the on-going rumours surrounding his acquaintance with businessman Hunter Clarington could be the cause; Mr Clarington was last seen being taken into custody by what appeared to be members of the United States Secret Service in the early hours of Wednesday morning. The White House has refused to comment on the matter. Fingers crossed that we see a more upbeat president soon!_

Kurt Flicked over, it had basically been the same story for the past week; everything was just as raw as it had been on the evening of the party two weeks ago. He had spent the night crying on Rachel and his mood had not really improved since. He had taken some time off which he needed to use before finishing work and so had managed to avoid the White House and the President until Blaine had left for Europe. Tomorrow was his last day, and Blaine wouldn't be arriving back in to the country until the evening.

Kurt was tired, he wasn't sleeping, and he wasn't eating. He threw himself into work and packing up his apartment; he was going to use Finn and Rachel's spare room until he got himself sorted. Most of him couldn't wait to get to New York, but a large part of him was also dreading leaving Washington with things so unresolved. The butler was glad that Blaine had been away, it had made things easier; Kurt new the minute he saw him again he would probably break down and change his mind about everything. Kurt couldn't help but think that maybe he had made a terrible mistake, he kept imagining what things would have been like if he hadn't have cut Blaine off that evening, if he hadn't listened to his head over his heart and had stayed to hear him out. It was too late now though. His shift tomorrow finished at 5pm, his boxes were packed and His Dad and Finn would be in Washington for 10.00pm to help him load up and drive to New York the following morning.

* * *

The time apart had been hell, every second ticked by at half speed and Blaine couldn't help but wonder what Kurt was doing, how he was, if he was OK. Sam and Tina had been in near constant contact with him but he had ignored their calls or sent one word answers back; as much as he loved them they weren't who he needed to talk to right now.

Blaine stretched out, that was the biggest perk of Air Force One. Being able to walk around, stretch out, basically do whatever. He was due to take off in 10 minutes. He checked his phone quickly before turning it off.

_New Message from Sam:_

_S- Hey B, you can't ignore me forever – I'm coming in the car to pick you up from the airport. I have everything sorted, I told you I had a plan, will fill you in on the way back. Hope you're doing OK. Xxx_

Blaine sighed. Okay so Sam usually had a good eye for a plan but this time he couldn't help but think that maybe it was too late.

* * *

Kurt hung up his uniform for the last time, Mercedes and Mike stood close behind him. He turned around to face them "I'm really going to miss you guys!" he said as he pulled them in for a group hug. "Come visit whenever!"

Kurt was just filling the last of his boxes when he heard a knock on the door, had had planned to have finished his packing well before now but Mike and Mercedes had persuaded him to go out for a drink before going home. He had enjoyed spending time with them; it would probably be a while before he got to see them again. Kurt opened the door to reveal his father, dressed in his usual flannel shirt and cap combo; and his brother, who seemed to have inherited their old glee club teacher's obsession with sweater vests.

"Come in guys!" Kurt smiled as he was enveloped in one of Burt's hugs, Kurt breathed in the comforting smell, it was a mix of rubber, motor oil and soap and always seemed to calm him more than any words. After a hug from Finn and the usual 'catch-up' conversation the Hummel/Hudson men started loading up Finns truck. After half of the boxes were loaded Quinn arrived home with pizza and beer (she had become Burt and Finns favourite person very quickly). The four sat in the living room, Finn and Burt engrossed in some Football Highlights show; Quinn and Kurt enjoying each other's company, it wasn't just his White House friends that Kurt was leaving behind.

The pizza had long been finished and the highlights show was wrapping up when there were noises outside the front door. Kurt gave Quinn a questioning look, unaware that she was expecting company. "I'm not expecting anyone" she confirmed. Kurt glanced at the clock, it was approaching midnight, an odd time for a social call. With a shrug he got up and headed over to the door, what awaited him on the other side was the last thing he ever expected….

* * *

**5 Hours earlier…..**

Blaine slowly climbed down the steps of the aircraft, hunkering down into his coat and scarf as the cold November air whipped at his curls. He jogged over to where the Presidential State Car was waiting for him, driver holding the door open. The President nodded politely as he jumped inside, he wasn't even fully in his seat before he was being slapped over the head by an irate blonde headed artist.

"SAM! What the hell! Just…..stop….stop….STOP HITTING ME!" Blaine couldn't get away from the onslaught, okay so Sam was only tapping him but he got the meaning of why he was doing it.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so distant with you and Tina." Blaine reasoned.

"THANK YOU! Do you know just HOW worried we have been?" Sam had stopped hitting him now in favour of hugging,

"Seriously…I'm FINE! Well…not fine exactly…but…y'know…still alive" Blaine sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Well not to worry…..the main reason I've been trying to get through to you is to tell you about 'Operation Klaine'!" Sam was getting excited.

"Sam?" Blaine just looked confused "What the hell is a Klaine?"

Sam laughed "Seriously Blaine keep up….Kurt and Blaine makes Klaine, y'know…like Mercedes and I are Samcedes."

Blaine stared blankly - Sam was actually being serious. "And who exactly calls you 'Samcedes'?" He finished, eyebrows raised.

"Duh, like. Everyone" Sam rolled his eyes again. "Y'know, Tina, Rachel….."

"Rachel Berry? Why have you been talking to Rachel?" Blaine questioned.

Sam sighed, he just KNEW that Blaine was going to be difficult about this. "Well we were talking at the party, she got on well with Mercedes and they swapped numbers; I 'borrowed' her number so that I could organize the logistics of 'Operation Klaine'"

Blaine gave Sam another blank stare; he had only just noticed that his best friend was putting air quotes around 'Operation Klaine'.

"Euuurrrggghhh….seriously…I literally JUST landed, it's like…..2am or something in Europe. Can't this wait until tomorrow" Blaine groaned.

"Nope, come on B; there are moments in your life when you have to just man up and forget about basic human needs such as sleep. Now is one of those moments, action now, sleep later!" Sam loved overly dramatic pep talks.

"Fine. But if this plan is stupid then…." Blaine was cut off.

"Don't insult 'Operation Klaine', one day in the not so distant future you will be on bended knee, kissing my feet and thanking me profusely for this plan during your groom's speech." Sam looked serious; Blaine couldn't help but smile as he pictured the scene.

Go on then…..explain yourself" Blaine prompted, he may as well know what he has gotten himself in to.

"Well as you asked so nicely…." Sam rolled his eyes as he began to explain the finer points of 'Operation Klaine' (complete with air quotes).

Blaine got out of the car, carefully shutting the door behind him. He nervously ran his hand through his freshly washed curls and adjusted the thick red scarf that was wound around his neck. Winter had truly hit the city, the first snow of the year was swirling lightly around him, the flakes just lingering on the pavement long enough to catch the eye before melting away. The President checked his watch, it was 11.55pm, they had arrived with two minutes to spare, long enough to voice his concerns to his best friend for the fifth time since leaving the white house. "Sam….I'm really not sure…."

"Oh come ON Blaine! How many times are we going to do this! Trust me…I talked to Rachel and she agrees that this will definitely work." Sam soothed.

"But the last time….." Blaine started

"The last time was different Blaine! He's had time to think now!" Sam was bored with this conversation.

Blaine hadn't realised that they had stopped walking and were stood outside of a small red bricked house. This house looked much the same as any other on the street, a cozy glow was being emitted from the rooms on the ground floor. Outside was a slightly battered pickup half filled with boxes. Just the sight of the half packed truck caused Blaine's heart to drop to his feet, until now he had been ignoring the facts, choosing to live in denial, but this was really it. Kurt was leaving. It suddenly didn't matter how ridiculous Sam's latest plan seemed, or how many elements of it could go wrong, Blaine knew he had to give it a shot. It was his only hope. Sam slapped him on the back, handed him the guitar and pushed him forward. "Go get 'em tiger "

Blaine let out a long breath as he lurched forward, he steadied himself before beginning to play the guitar, just the simple action and the resulting sounds calmed him enough to believe that…maybe….just maybe…he could pull this off. I mean, he HAD written the song himself, it had come to him all at once whilst furiously boxing in Brussels.

* * *

Kurt was frozen to the spot, this was THE LAST thing he had been expecting; the President of the United States was stood singing outside of his house, in the middle of the night. Was he serenading him? Surely this wasn't happening! Kurt stood on his own foot….Ouch…nope, definitely NOT dreaming.

_Back off loneliness, and hello tenderness_

_I've been waiting for your call for so long_

Kurt couldn't believe how soulful Blaine's voice could be, he dragged his eyes away from those of the President long enough to notice Sam drumming along, he had brought sticks and then improvised a drum kit out of Kurt's boxes and the side of Finn's truck.

_It must have been hard just to follow your soul_

_To stick to the road that your heart wants you to go_

Blaine KNEW that Kurt belonged in New York, that he belonged on Broadway; he never once thought otherwise. He admired Kurt for choosing to follow his dream, but he didn't see why he couldn't do both. At least for now.

_And as you slide through the door_

_with your morals on your sleeve_

_I think it's time for all those morals to leave_

Kurt smiled at these words, he knew that sometimes he took the rules a little too seriously, he had always been a bit of a teacher's pet and it was something that had never really left him. Even as a child he had blamed Burt for setting such a high bar, for teaching him to live by a certain moral code. Kurt knew he wouldn't be who he was without it.

_So let's get down and freaky baby_

_Let's get restless baby, come on get crazy with me_

Blaine noticed more faces appear from behind Kurt…..great…he had an audience. The first face was that of a young blonde woman, presumably Kurt's roommate. A tall man with a confused expression loomed in from behind Kurt; that must be Finn, he looked exactly as Kurt described. Blaine knew the face of the last man, he looked older…and very uncomfortable but it was definitely Burt Hummel; he was twisting his baseball cap nervously, not sure whether to stay or run back in to the safety of the living room.

_And I said_

_When you're loving me, I'm loving you_

Kurt couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, he didn't know what would happen after Blaine stopped singing; but right now he was enjoying the fact that a beautiful man was standing in-front of him and singing for him, loving him. This was the first time that Blaine had told Kurt that he loved him; it had definitely been implied, just never said. The fact that it was through a song that Blaine had written himself somehow made it even more perfect.

_And I love your prowess in the things that you do_

_and it's your flawless soul that bleeds my stone_

_and when you're loving me, I'm loving you_

_and that's when we've got it goin' on_

Blaine loved everything about Kurt, right now he couldn't think of anything that even annoyed him slightly, except maybe his penchant for running off during deep and meaningful conversations, but he even understood WHY he had done it so he didn't really even find that annoying. Kurt was flawless, he had thought so since the first embarrassing moment they met in the oval office. He was his soul mate, he had been sure of that fact since Kurt brought him that omelette and showed him all of the letters in an attempt to cheer him up; he just understood him in a way that nobody else - not even Sam - ever had.

_I was so stranded_

_I was lost and abandoned_

_I needed another home_

_And you flew in my arms_

_You just flew right into my arms_

That was what it had felt like to Blaine anyway. The time from being elected to being inaugurated had passed in a whirlwind, he hadn't really paused to take stock of the situation before he found himself sitting in the oval office, completely lost and stranded; he felt like he was in way over his head. Then a tall, skinny butler had appeared with his perfect skin and perfect hair and sparkly blue eyes and had turned the intimidatingly large White House into a home. Then he left, he ran away into the night and didn't come back….. Suddenly his beautiful home had turned back into an office that he just never seemed to leave.

_When you're loving me, I'm loving you_

_And I love the prowess in all the things that you do_

_And it's your flawless soul that bleeds my stone_

_And when you're loving me, I'm loving you_

_and that's when we've got it goin' on_

The song was drawing to a close now, Blaine was getting nervous about how 'phase 2' would play out, and he didn't really want to have an audience for the next bit…

_It's your flawless soul that bleeds my stone_

_And when you're loving me, I'm loving you_

_and that's when we've got it goin' on_

* * *

The song came to a finish too quickly for Kurt's liking; he was still lost in the golden pools of Blaine's eyes.

"Hi" Blaine knew it was lame but he had to say something.

"Hey" Kurt whispered back.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat broke through the electric atmosphere that had quickly built up between them. Kurt jumped, he hadn't realised that the others had gathered around him pretty early on in the song. The throat clearing was obviously his dad.

"OH! Sorry! President Anderson…. This is Quinn, Finn, and my Dad" Kurt pointed to the respective members of the group.

"Guys…this is the President" Kurt finished.

"We can see that Kiddo" Burt said gruffly, completely lost as to why the President was standing outside of his son's house.

"Oh, and the guy climbing out of the truck is Sam." Kurt added.

"Finn, Quinn, Kurt's Dad who remains nameless…" Sam started.

"Mr Hummel" Blaine interjected.

"Burt…..Burt is fine." Burt added.

"Okay…..Finn, Quinn, Burt…I know of a fantastic bar just around the corner, would you like to join me for a drink? The President has urgent matters of the state that he needs to discuss with Kurt." Sam finished.

Kurt had never seen Finn look happier to get out of a situation "I'll get the coats!" He shouted, already halfway across the living room.

Burt raised his eyebrows but took his coat and stepped out of the house anyway. "I don't believe any of what …Sam has just said, and I don't know if I wanna know what is really going on. We'll be about an hour."

Quinn just smiled as she hopped out of the door and started walking down the road with Sam. Finn and Burt following closely behind.

They were now alone, the snow was still swirling around and flakes were glistening in Blaine's hair.

"Hi" Blaine still hadn't thought of a better conversation opener.

"Hey" Kurt replied, still unsure of why the President was even outside of his house.

"You….you never let me finish" Blaine said, glancing up at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked gently, slightly shocked by the hurt tone that had appeared in Blaine's voice.

"That night…..you cut me off….and didn't let me finish. So…..so I came here tonight to say my piece…and a bit more I suppose, things have changed a lot in two weeks! Please…..just…don't interrupt me or anything, just let me say what I have to say….and if…..and if after I have finished, you never want to see me again then…fine, I'll have to deal with it. But, please. Just let me say what I came here to say." Blaine looked desperate as he stared at Kurt, this was his final shot.

Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice; he never really could deny Blaine anything.

"Kurt. I love you. I've been madly in love with you since you dragged me into that store room and basically stripped me, hell. I think I've been in love with you since you brought me that first cup of coffee." This was the easy bit Blaine thought.

"I love you and I love that you want to start living the life you were supposed to lead again. I want you to go to New York, I really do. It's your home, it's where you belong. And yes, I am going to miss seeing you every day, but maybe you're right….I might be able to concentrate on the tasks in hand if you aren't within seeing or touching distance. Blaine's mind flashed back quickly over all of the times that thinking about Kurt had pushed work completely out of his mind.

But all I'm asking is that you give us a shot. As of…" Blaine glanced down to check his watch.

"…. 3 minutes ago you are no longer a government employee…..euuurrrppphhh"

* * *

Kurt was listening to Blaine's speech, and as he stood there listening he realised just how stupid he had been. He had spent most of the last 15 years moaning on to Rachel about how he would never find his soul mate; and now here he was, stood in front of him. His soul mate that had just serenaded him and was now pouring his heart out whilst stood freezing outside of a perfectly warm house._ Oh, there you are,_ I've_ been looking for you forever_.

Suddenly the logistics, the rules, the doubts, the self-loathing all melted away and something struck Kurt just as Blaine uttered those magic 7 words. _You are no longer a government employee_.

Kurt launched himself at Blaine, again cutting him off mid-sentence. Ice cold lips met warm moist ones as Kurt pressed himself against the President. And oh my god he was a good kisser! Barely a second had passed before the sexual tension that had been at boiling point for several weeks overflowed into the kiss. Blaine was wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him in, deepening the kiss. The world seemed to stop moving, the snowflakes faded into the background as all Kurt could feel was his lips against Blaine's; his tongue exploring new territory, claiming it for his own. After what could have been hours, or just seconds the two broke apart, Blaine's arms still firmly wrapped around the ex-butler.

Blaine grinned "You cut me off again."

Kurt laughed as he pulled the President in for another spine tingling encounter. This one was less desperate, more tender and loving; like they were trying to get across the depth of feeling.

"Mr President, I…." Kurt started.

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt close so that he could whisper in his ear. "I think you can call me Blaine now"


	15. Confetti

**Hi guys, this is the last bit of 'The White House'. Sorry it has taken this long, i must have written about 5 different endings but none of them seemed to fit! Thank you for all of the support you have given me during this story, every review, follow and favourite means so much to me. **

**There will be a sequel to this story, the working title is 'Bedtime Stories' and will probably be set in the future telling stories of the past, if anyone has read my one shot 'Pencils, Pancakes and a Super Secret Plan' its kind of in that style. So if anybody wants to see anything in particular then let me know and I can write a chapter about it :)**

* * *

The wind swirled loose confetti up from the gravel path as Kurt and Blaine made their way across to the reception hall hand in hand. A small smile still fluttered across Kurt's lips and a tingle ran through his inner core whenever Blaine held his hand, romance really was all about the smallest of touches. Right now, in this moment, he had never been happier. The feeling of Blaine's slightly warmer fingers entwined with his, the way they walked close enough that their shoulders grazed; if he turned his head slightly to the right he would catch Blaine's eye and the two would share a look and a smile that would be sure to make him weak at the knees.

The last 6 months had felt a bit like a dream, dating the President of the USA was about as complicated as it sounded, especially when you included Kurt's move to New York and subsequent success on the stage. They did have moments when they doubted if what they were doing was really a good idea, especially during the period in which Kurt was locked in rehearsals and barely had time to make phone contact with Blaine. However they had made it work, love had won in the end; luckily Blaine had the US air force at his disposal which helped make spontaneous trips easier to plan.

It seemed appropriate that the two were spending their 6 month anniversary at the wedding of their two friends; after a whirlwind romance Sam had popped the question and he and Mercedes had opted for a small ceremony with only close friends and family in attendance. This was lucky as Kurt and Blaine were yet to go public with their relationship; it would make it virtually impossible for Kurt to work on Broadway, what with all the security that would have to be in place, and Kurt wanted to build a name for himself on talent alone.

* * *

Blaine took in the small crowd in front of him as he prepared to stand up and give his best man's speech, his eyes connected with the blue eyes that could only belong to his boyfriend; even now, 6 months on they still managed to catch him off guard and make him lose his train of thought; that explained why Blaine was now standing up, champagne glass in hand and no idea why he was there. A staged cough from Mercedes and a knowing smile from Sam brought it all back. Best Man's speech.

"Hi everyone, I'm Blaine, Sam's oldest friend and best man. We have been closer than brothers since high school and have supported each other through thick and thin. Sam, as you will all know is a ball of energy with a crazy sense of humour, he is responsible for some of the more entertaining and definitely embarrassing moments in my life. Such as when we dressed as superheroes and stole back our showchoir trophy from a rival school. Even then he viewed himself as the sidekick to my hero, the comic relief to my angsty, batman like persona. My 1st Mate. However I want him to know that I always thought of it as the other way round. Sam has always had this confidence and self belief in himself and the things he stands for, in college he used to come to bars with me and hit on guys to see if they were gay or not. It almost got him beaten up several times but it never stopped him trying again. He has pushed me to be the best I can be, he has tried his hardest to make me believe I deserve the things I work for, the friends and relationships in my life. He did me a really big favour, 6 months ago today actually, for that I will be eternally grateful."

At this point Blaine's eyes briefly met Kurt's, everybody at the small wedding knew about their relationship but Blaine wasn't going to go in to details, it was their story. Sacred.

"And then there is Mercedes, doesn't she look beautiful? I knew there would be trouble as soon as Sam enquired after her. Mercedes is one of the few people I know that has the capacity to keep up with Mr Evans here, and I think they make a fabulous couple, I have known them both separately and as a couple and have never seen either of them as happy as when they are together. So could everybody please raise their glasses to the bride and groom!"

Applause rang out as Blaine leant over to give Sam and Mercedes a hug before he headed down to the dance floor where people were congregating for the first dance. He found himself standing next to his boyfriend, his feet always took him to Kurt if left to their own devices, and he hoped they always would.

He felt Kurt lean against him "Happy Anniversary Mr President"

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt on to the dance floor, they stood wrapped in each other as the slow number continued. "Thank you Mr Hummel, how would you like to celebrate the occasion?" He whispered the last few words slowly, his voice husky and low, the not so hidden meaning was obvious to Kurt.

"Well, its funny you should ask" Kurt started, grinning playfully at his boyfriend. "I happened to notice a lovely looking cupboard on the way back from the bathroom, kinda reminds me of a dressing room I was once in." Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine's eyes darken, he was obviously reliving the time Kurt had ripped off his shirt in his head.

Blaine snapped out of his reverie and once again made eye contact with Kurt, Kurt took this as a sign to continue. The ex-butler pressed himself up against his boyfriend, closing the small space that had remained between them. "I want to re-enact our last cupboard encounter…..well the encounter I _wished_ we had had in that cupboard anyway…." Kurt's explanation faded as he found himself being led quickly across the dance floor, he caught Sam's eye as he passed the newlyweds, the blonde didn't hesitate to flash him a wink and a small thumbs up. Great, now he was blushing.

* * *

Blaine practically dragged Kurt across the dance floor. Today was not their day but he hoped that someday it would be them taking their first dance as a married couple, for now though he was going to enjoy his evening off, he was going to do unmentionable things to his boyfriend in a small cupboard and then drink champagne with his friends, dance and dream what the future might hold.


End file.
